Acertando as Contas
by Luciana Trindade
Summary: Continuação de “Tentativas e Erros”. Depois de tanto tentar e errar, agora é a hora de um acerto de contas. Um a um os Weasley vão começar a saber a novidade. Mas como será que eles vão receber a notícia?
1. Default Chapter

Acertando as Contas  
  
Resumo: Continuação de "Tentativas e Erros". Depois de tanto tentar e errar, agora é a hora de um acerto de contas. Um a um os Weasley vão começar a saber a novidade. Mas como será que eles vão receber a notícia?  
  
N/A: Bem, gente. Conforme eu prometi ao meu namorado após ele usar argumentos altamente convincentes para tal, além de sugerir o tema da fic, aí está o primeiro capítulo da continuação de "Tentativas e Erros". Eu sinceramente espero que gostem e que deixem tanto reviews quanto deixaram para a fic antecessora. Dedico essa fic novamente ao amor da minha vida, já que eu estou escrevendo por ele e para ele. Bjims da Lú.  
  
Capítulo 1 – Em boca Fechada...  
  
- Tá, tá bem! Expliquem de novo. Quando foi exatamente que isso aconteceu? – Hermione colocou a mão na testa, pressionando o vinco que se formava com as rugas entre as sobrancelhas. Sentada entre os dois tentava entender o que havia mudado entre eles.  
  
Gina suspirou. Harry segurava a mão da namorada que estava apoiada na cama de por trás de Hermione. Ambos tentavam explicar para Hermione como é que estavam namorando de uma hora para a outra.  
  
Hermione tinha chegado do feriado de Natal junto com Rony e estava justamente indo procurar Gina no dormitório feminino do quinto ano para mostrar as fotos trouxas que havia tirado do irmão dela no shopping, quando se deparou com uma cena altamente comprometedora:  
  
Harry deitado em cima da ruiva beijando-a furiosamente. Os dois estavam com os rostos voltados para o pé da cama, na direção da porta de entrada, e Gina tinha a cabeça pendendo para trás, enquanto Harry a provocava com beijos cada vez mais profundos. Então, foi de cabeça para baixo que a ruiva viu a expressão de susto se formar no rosto de Hermione ao vê-los daquele jeito: a boca da menina se abriu, os olhos se arregalaram, a mão subiu para segurar o queixo e abafar um grito, e as fotos se esparramaram pelo chão. Harry e Gina levaram um enorme susto, mas não maior que o da amiga.  
  
- Hermione nós já explicamos. Aconteceu no ano novo... – Gina disse apertando a mão de Harry. Não tiveram coragem de contar exatamente como. Hermione apertou os lábios.  
  
- Tá Gina. Então você está me dizendo que o Harry de repente, do nada resolveu beijar você e começar a te namorar? – Harry trocou um olhar comprometedor com a namorada. De certa forma era exatamente aquilo. – Ah! Façam-me um favor... Dê-me um tempo... – disse incrédula. Harry suspirou.  
  
- Olha Mione acredite você ou não. Eu e a Gina estamos namorando. E estamos muito felizes com isso... – Hermione deu um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Não duvido disso, a julgar pelo jeito que se agarravam: Como dois coelhinhos... – Ela fez um gesto com as mãos. Gina corou. – Isso é ótimo. Agora seremos todos parentes... – ela sorriu e ficou de pé. – Deixa só o Rony saber disso...  
  
- NÃO! – Harry e Gina seguraram, cada um dele um dos braços de Hermione, fazendo com que a garota caísse sentada novamente na cama.  
  
- Não o quê? – Gina olhou fixamente para Hermione.  
  
- Oras... Não o quê? – ela repetiu. – Não podemos contar ao Rony... – Hermione rolou os olhos.  
  
- Exatamente Mione. Não vamos contar isso ao Rony. Não queremos que ninguém saiba... – a morena bufou. – Você tem que ficar de boca fechada. Isso é para ficar em segredo...  
  
- Segredo? – ela arregalou os olhos. – Por isso vocês estavam sendo assim TÃO discretos quando entrei no quarto? – gina rolou os olhos.  
  
- Nós achávamos que vocês iam chegar mais tarde... – Mione não deixou que a amiga mudasse de assunto.  
  
- Que seja. Eu não gostei da intenção de vocês com o Rony. Vocês querem que eu minta? – Gina olhou para a amiga como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio. Hermione riu sarcástica. – De jeito nenhum. Não mesmo. Vocês conhecem o Ron. Se ele sabe que eu sabia desde o início ele vai ficar daquele jeito... – Harry segurou novamente o braço da amiga. Gina tinha um olhar de pânico.  
  
- Você não precisa mentir se você não souber realmente do que está acontecendo... – ele piscou para Gina. – Ou se o Rony não perguntar nada... – Hermione franziu a testa.  
  
- E depois... – Gina tentou ajudar. – Você mesma manteve o seu namoro com o meu irmão escondido um bom tempo...  
  
- É? E você mesma me disse que qualquer idiota sabia que nós dois estávamos namorando Gina... Isso não vai dar certo e... – a morena respondeu em um tom triunfante. Harry se ofendeu.  
  
- Hey! Eu não sabia... – as duas olharam para ele e disseram juntas.  
  
- Você não é idiota. Você só tem muitas preocupações na cabeça... – Harry fez uma expressão de quem não havia engolido muito a desculpas, mas deixou elas continuarem a falar.  
  
- Continuando... Você mesma disse que qualquer idiota sabia Gina... – a ruiva riu.  
  
- É. Mas o meu irmão é um idiota... – Hermione ia abrir a boca para defender Rony, e mesmo Harry cogitou essa possibilidade e considerou falar alguma coisa em defesa do melhor amigo, mas a convincente expressão de Gina de: "Ah! Gente ele é um amor de pessoa, mas é completamente tapado" venceu.  
  
- Tá certo... – Hermione disse entre dentes. – Eu não vou contar nada sobre vocês dois então... – Gina e Harry suspiraram aliviados, mas Hermione ainda não havia acabado de falar. – Contanto que eu não assista mais nenhuma cena dessas que vi agora... Imagina se fosse o Ron? – os dois sorriram amarelo. – Aliás, se o Rony vir a assistir uma cena dessas, eu não vou defender nenhum dos dois ouviram? – os dois concordaram.  
  
Hermione então respirou fundo, recolhe as fotos do chão e disse que depois mostraria aos dois quando estivesse mais calma. Assim que ela virou as costas Gina colou os lábios nos de Harry subitamente. Hermione disse da escada.  
  
- Eu posso ouvir vocês! – Harry soltou a namorada e fechou a porta rindo muito.  
  
- Agora ela não pode nos ouvir... – Gina deu uma risadinha atrevida e Harry continuou de onde os dois tinham parado.  
  
- AINDA OUÇO VOCÊS... – Hermione gritou. Os dois riram ainda mais.  
  
Gina combinou com Harry que ele deveria descer as escadas antes, e pouco tempo depois ela se juntou ao trio, que conversava animado sentado no sofá da Sala Comunal.  
  
- Você precisava ver a minha cara quando a mãe da Hermione tirou a torta de carne do Micoondas...  
  
- Microondas, Ron... – Hermione riu. Gina passou por trás da amiga, e Hermione viu com o canto do olho a ruiva apertar de leve o traseiro de Harry, que engoliu em seco para manter a expressão descontraída. Mione rolou os olhos.  
  
- Olá Gina. Eu estava aqui contando sobre o Mic... Como é mesmo Mione?  
  
- Microondas... – Gina pareceu bastante interessada e sentou-se ao lado do irmão, após Harry dar um espaço para ela, entre ele e o amigo.  
  
- Sim. Isso. Obrigada meu bem... – Harry abafou uma risadinha. – Então, eu estava lá sozinho na cozinha e aquele negócio não parava de apitar. Eu peguei a minha varinha quando a coisa que estava lá dentro começou a fumegar. A torta continuava girando lá dentro e fumegando e estalando. Eu achei que fosse explodir. Então um apito forte soou e aí a mãe da Mione apareceu... Foi muito constrangedor ela me pegar daquele jeito. Os olhos vidrados naquela portinha de vidro... – Gina começou a rir.  
  
- Mas aí a mamãe explicou a ele como o forno funcionava e ele ficou tão fascinado que tirou diversas fotos com o forno para o senhor Weasley ver depois. Olhem só pra isso... – Hermione mostrou pelo menos meia dúzia de fotos de Rony posando de forma imponente ao lado do aparelho de microondas. Harry riu.  
  
- Ah! Por Merlin Ron! Papai vai pirar quando vir isso! Você me mata de rir assim... – Gina disse em um tom doce, que fez com que Harry inconscientemente sorrisse para a namorada. Então o rapaz deslizou a mão pelas costas da menina, de forma que Rony não pudesse perceber, provocando arrepios, que agora ele sabia muito bem que não eram cócegas. E esticou a outra mão para segurar a da garota, que estava sobre o sofá, mas Gina foi mais rápida e puxou a mão para o seu colo, enquanto piscava o olho de forma provocante para o namorado, deixando Harry um tanto quanto frustrado. Rony não notou nada, mas o olhar atento de Hermione ao observar a cena denotou que ela estava prestando bastante atenção aos dois.  
  
Antes de descerem para o almoço os três foram se lavar. Gina já estava quase saindo do quarto quando a amiga de cabelos cheios bloqueou a passagem.  
  
- Mione temos que descer para o almoço... – Gina disse em um tom monótono e impaciente, mas a amiga não deixou que ela passasse.  
  
- Eu sei. Não vai demorar mais que um minuto... – Hermione respondeu de forma prática.  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- Como assim o que houve? – Hermione bufou. – O que é que vocês dois pensam que estavam fazendo lá embaixo? Você e o Harry querem que eu mantenha a boca fechada, mas estão me fazendo de boba... E o que é pior, humilhando o seu irmão pelo fato dele não saber das coisas... – Gina pareceu ofendida.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Não se faça de inocente Gina Weasley. Eu vi quando você apertou o traseiro do Harry e vi o que vocês estavam fazendo se provocando no sofá praticamente nas barbas do Rony... – Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco corada.  
  
- E daí? Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado... – Hermione rolou os olhos.  
  
- Eu estou pouco ligando que vocês se agarrem como coelhinhos pelos cantos. Acho ótimo que estejam felizes. Mas que seja algo discreto. Foram vocês que me pediram segredo. Eu estou mentindo por vocês. Eu estou escondendo algo importante da pessoa que eu mais amo por vocês. Vocês sabem o quanto estão sendo injustos comigo? Vocês sabem o quanto dói ver vocês fazendo o Rony de idiota? – ela falou sem parar. Gina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. - O mínimo que vocês podiam fazer era serem um pouco mais discretos e gratos. O Rony pode ser tapado, e sabe Deus como eu me sinto mal em admitir isso, mas ele também tem sentimentos por baixo daquela cabeça-dura. E se vocês agirem dessa forma perto dele ele vai perceber que estão escondendo algo, e eu não vou suportar vê-lo magoado por isso... – Gina suspirou tristemente.  
  
- Mas ele nem ao menos percebeu Mione... – a morena bufou de novo.  
  
- Mas eu percebi. E logo as outras pessoas vão perceber. Eu não quero que ele saiba isso por fofocas ou que simplesmente pegue vocês em flagrante. E muito menos que seja o último a saber. Um dia ele vai ter que saber a verdade. E nesse dia eu espero que a as palavras saiam da boca de vocês dois, ou vocês vão se ver comigo... – Gina rolou os olhos.  
  
- Está bem. Está bem. Eu e o Harry vamos tentar... – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. Gina então consertou. – Eu e o Harry vamos FICAR um pouco menos óbvios está bem assim? – Hermione encarou-a de novo. – Ai! Está bem Mione eu e ele vamos nos comportar, okay? – a morena deu o seu clássico sorriso superior de satisfação.  
  
- Bem melhor assim. Obrigada. Agora vamos descer? – ela se virou para a porta e deu de cara com Harry. – Ah! Qual é? De novo? Você aqui? Você não cansa não? – Mione bufou enquanto encarava o amigo. Harry sorriu desconcertado.  
  
- Eu só vim chamar a Gina para almoçar. Ron está esperando lá embaixo e... – Hermione bufou.  
  
- Fale bem sério! Eu sei exatamente o que você veio fazer aqui Harry Potter. Poupe-me de mentiras... – o garoto arregalou os olhos e Gina olhou para ele como que dissesse "esquece, ela está de TPM". – Vocês têm dois minutos para resolver isso... – Hermione bateu a porta e desceu as escadas pisando firme. Harry deu de ombros.  
  
- Dois minutos? – Gina sorriu, então puxou o namorado pela gravata. – O que deu nela?  
  
- Não ligue para o mau jeito dela. Ela está de olho em nós, Harry. Disse que precisamos nos comportar na frente do Ron e das outras pessoas... – o rapaz colocou as duas mãos em volta da cintura da namorada.  
  
- Nos comportar? Que coisa peninha... – ele fez um beicinho triste. - Isso inclui mesmo esses dois minutos? – a garota sorriu.  
  
- Não. Nesses dois minutos não precisamos ser bonzinhos... – Harry apertou um pouco mais Gina contra si e sorriu satisfeito. – Na verdade... – ela apertou os lábios para não rir antes de falar. - Nesses dois minutos eu posso "esfolar os seus lábios ao menos duas vezes" – ela provocou imitando uma frase que ele tinha dito na época em que treinavam beijos escondidos. Harry sorriu maliciosamente como quem duvidasse dela. Gina então reformulou a frase. – Bem, talvez não duas vezes, mas não podemos ser culpados de tentar... – ela disse enquanto encostava os lábios nos dele com força enquanto os dois riam. Hermione chegou ao final das escadas e encontrou Rony esperando por ela.  
  
- A Gina ainda não desceu? – Hermione deu de ombros ainda mal humorada. Rony segurou a mão da namorada na sua, o que fez com que ela ficasse menos carrancuda, e continuou a falar. – Harry se ofereceu para ir chamá-la. Sabe como é, né? Eu não quero correr o risco de lidar com os hormônios malucos da minha irmã. Ela fica furiosa quando a apressam para fazer alguma coisa... – Hermione suspirou tristemente por estar omitindo a verdade de Rony. Ela tinha certeza de que Harry não teria nenhum problema em lidar com os hormônios da amiga. Mal sabia ela que naquele momento Harry não estava tendo sucesso era em controlar os seus próprios hormônios.  
  
Por fim Gina acabou descendo sozinha. Estava um pouco corada nas orelhas, mas não tinha nenhum sinal suspeito, mesmo assim Rony notou algo diferente nela.  
  
- Hey! Você está com cara de que riu um bocado... – ele disse  
inicialmente. – Cadê o Harry? Pensei que ele tinha ido buscar você  
para almoçarmos... - Emendou. Gina trocou um olhar com Hermione, que  
ignorou a ruiva, mostrando que não daria apoio na mentira que ia se  
seguir.  
  
- Bem, Harry é o motivo de eu ter rido. Ele precisou emergencialmente ir ao banheiro... – o que de certa forma era verdade. Rony deu uma gargalhada.  
  
- Bem, ele realmente estava com cara de quem precisava muito fazer uma coisa antes de ter ido te chamar Gina. Ele parecia ansioso aqui embaixo, andando de um lado para o outro... – a ruiva riu também, mas Hermione deu um muxoxo. Rony repreendeu a namorada. – Qual é Hermione. É engraçado, vai...  
  
- Eu não acho nada engraçado a gente rir das necessidades fisiológicas dos outros Ronald. E ao que me consta você também não devia rir... – ela disse olhando dentro dos olhos castanhos da amiga, que prendeu o riso na mesma hora. Rony fez uma expressão desgostosa. Mas no exato momento em que Hermione ia continuar o discurso, Harry desceu as escadas bastante desconcertado. Então, o ruivo salvo pelo gongo, pôde mudar o assunto.  
  
- Você está bem cara? – Harry trocou um olhar rápido com Gina para tentar captar o que deveria dizer, mas logo Hermione pareceu censurá-los, então ele desviou os olhos para o amigo. Mas mesmo assim foi Gina quem respondeu.  
  
- Ele parece bem agora... – a menina disse naturalmente. – Eu contei a eles que você precisou IR AO BANHEIRO depressa... – Harry acenou entendendo o que ela havia dito.  
  
- Ah! Sim. É eu precisei. Sabem como é... A gente exagerou nos doces... – ele passou a mão na barriga para disfarçar.  
  
- Está MELHOR Harry? – Hermione perguntou num tom debochado nitidamente aborrecido. Harry trocou um olhar com Gina, então respondeu de forma malcriada dando de ombros.  
  
- Poderia estar melhor se tivesse tido mais de DOIS MINUTOS para resolver esse problema, mas vou viver... Nada que eu não possa fazer depois... – Hermione pareceu ficar furiosa, mas não podia demonstrar. Gina abafou uma gargalhada, e os quatros não falaram mais nada até chegarem ao Salão Principal. Gina fez uma nota mental para lembrar Harry de que ele tinha dito que resolveria depois, e outra para conversar com Hermione para tirá- la do posto de defensora do irmão e deixar a amiga menos furiosa.  
  
Depois do almoço Hermione estava bem mais calma e conseguiu se mostrar bastante natural enquanto ela e Rony contavam para Harry e Gina sobre o Natal e o Ano Novo e mostravam as outras fotos trouxas que tinham tirado.  
  
Os dois também entregaram os presentes dos amigos e receberam os seus. Conversaram um bom tempo, mas sempre o centro da conversa era a ida de Rony até a casa de Mione e como tinha sido conhecer oficialmente os pais da namorada. Tudo estava indo bem até Rony fazer o pior comentário que poderia:  
  
- Sabe, eu realmente queria saber o que vocês dois tanto praticaram nesse feriado... – Gina cuspiu um bocado de suco de abóbora longe e Harry engasgou, os dois tossiram por alguns instantes.  
  
- É. Eu também gostaria de saber... – Hermione disse sorrindo por trás do namorado como uma maníaca. A vingança era doce como mel.  
  
- Poções – Gina disse num tom casual.  
  
- Feitiços – Harry falou naturalmente.  
  
Só que os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo. Rony se espantou, bem como os dois. Apenas Hermione não pareceu espantada com aquilo.  
  
- Poções ou Feitiços? – Rony perguntou confuso. Gina cutucou Harry por baixo da mesa, e ele não entendeu se era para ele ficar calado ou se era para ele responder. Hermione parecia se divertir com a cena.  
  
Como nenhum dos dois respondeu Harry cutucou Gina de volta. A expressão de impaciência no rosto do ruivo contrastava com as risadas abafadas que Hermione estava contendo agora.  
  
- Os dois Rony... – Gina finalmente respondeu. – Nós praticamos um pouco dos dois... – Harry sentiu alívio ao ver a expressão de dúvida e ansiedade morrer no rosto do amigo. Mas Rony ainda tinha mais um assunto inoportuno a tratar.  
  
- Poxa cara. Sabe eu andei pensando nesse feriado. Você ficou aqui em Hogwarts na maior monotonia estudando com a minha irmã enquanto eu estava passeando na casa da minha namorada... – Harry trocou um olhar com Hermione, que a esta altura já nem piscava, olhando de um para o outro.  
  
- Sim e daí? – Harry perguntou dando de ombros. Rony pareceu indignado.  
  
- E daí? Harry, meu chapa você não sabe o que é viver? Você parece nem ter notado que o seu feriado foi a coisa mais chata do mundo... – Gina bufou. – Enquanto você e a Gina estavam aqui, argh, estudando, eu estava com a minha namorada... – Hermione poderia ter ficado envergonhada com o comentário, se ela não soubesse exatamente o que rony queria dizer.  
  
- Ron, eu sei que você estava na casa da Mione, okay? E qual é a grande coisa nisso? – ele deu de ombros, já sentindo a mão de Gina apertar o seu joelho por de baixo da mesa. Rony rolou os olhos como se fosse tudo muito óbvio.  
  
- Cara, Harry. Sem brincadeira. Você ficar satisfeito com o feriado deprimente que teve com a Gina é preocupante. Decididamente: Tá na hora da gente arranjar uma mulher para você... 


	2. Quem Brinca Com Fogo

N/A: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando a fic. Bem, vamos agradecer detalhadamente por aqui pois o não colaborou para eu agradecer as reviews com uma outra review. 1 por 1: Amor, eu te amo demais também e as fics são para você né? Te amo mais que tudo também e brigada por você existir e ser só meu. Mil bjos. E tenho que te agradecer pela ajuda com o final desse capítulo. Sua idéia foi genial como smepre... / Paula, brigadinha pela review e pelo e-mail. Tb adoro vc. Bjims. / Kagome, brigada por estar acompanhando. Bjokas. / Nani, eu vivo agradecendo ao Álan rs. Não se preocupe qto a isso hehehe. Que bom que tá gostando. Bjão. / Ana, viu só? Até que a atualização não demorou tto. Brigadão e bjos. / Tonks, brigada pelo carinho e é claro que pode me chamar de Lú rs. Deve... Bjos. / Rebeca, brigada pelos seus reviews sempre fofos e pelo carinho. Bjokas. / Ariana, bem digamos que o Rony é cômico por si só né? E o romance pode deixar que está cada dia melhor rs. Eu e Álan fizemos um contrato para a eternidade incluindo as próximas encarnações ahuahauhau. Bjokas. / Carol, dã! é claro que lembro de vc doida. Espero que esteja bem em Londres. Brigada pelo carinho e amizade. Adoro vc. Bjims da Lú. Ah! Tenho que agradecer as pessoas pelos e-maisl fofos e carinhosos: Sothis, Paty Potter, Márcia Pinheiro, Gabrielle Barcelos... Se eu esqueci alguém me puxe a orelha que eu acrescento no próximo. Bem, gente já me estendi demais. Continuem acompanhando e espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Bjims da Lú.  
  
Capítulo 2 – Quem brinca com fogo...  
  
O que se seguiu foi muito rápido e aconteceu ao mesmo tempo: Harry arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para responder, Hermione fez uma expressão cômica na direção de Gina imaginando como ela ia lidar com aquilo e a ruiva escondeu toda a sua indignação virando-se para o irmão e dizendo a coisa menos esperada:  
  
- Você está absolutamente certo Ron... – o ruivo não pareceu muito surpreso, mas os pescoços dos outros dois se viraram para Gina.  
  
- Hã? – Harry fechou a boca na impossibilidade de abri-la mais, em total espanto.  
  
- Hã? – Hermione saiu do transe cômico que tinha acabado de entrar, impressionada com a resposta de Gina.  
  
"Hã?", Gina exclamou mentalmente. Nem ela mesma tinha acreditado no que havia acabado de dizer.  
  
- Viu só? Até a Gina concorda... – Rony prosseguiu. Harry olhou para a namorada em total dúvida, mas expressou o que ele julgou ser mais sensato.  
  
- Eu não preciso de mulher, Ron. De onde você tirou isso? – Hermione sorriu. Pelo menos um dos dois estava sendo razoável e agindo como uma pessoa normal. Gina, ao contrário pareceu se sentir desafiada.  
  
- É claro que você precisa Harry... – Harry franziu a testa e trocou um olhar curioso com Hermione.  
  
- Preciso? – ele perguntou já ficando preocupado com os comentários da namorada. – Mas eu acho que eu estou ótimo assim... Hermione, por favor? – Mione deu de ombros inicialmente, mas sentiu pena do amigo e resolveu ajudá- lo.  
  
- É. O Harry nem tem muito tempo para isso... – ela pareceu tentar inventar uma desculpa rápida. – Ele vive ocupadíssimo fugindo de Você-Sabe-Quem... – Harry moveu os lábios e balbuciou um "de onde você tirou essa?", mas vendo que Rony pareceu se calar diante do comentário murmurou "obrigado" para a amiga, que por alguns segundos achou que tinha finalizado a discussão, mas Gina ainda queria falar mais.  
  
- E é exatamente por isso que ele tem que levar uma vida normal e arranjar uma namorada... – Gina disse após os segundos iniciais de silêncio que estavam começando a fazer Harry se sentir mais calmo e confiante.  
  
"Que diabos ela está fazendo?", o garoto pensou olhando apavorado para Hermione. Estava começando a pensar que não tinha a importância que imaginava ter para a namorada.  
  
"Que diabos ela está fazendo?", Hermione pensou sorrindo de forma artificial para Harry, que parecia que ia ter um troço a qualquer instante.  
  
"Que diabos eu estou fazendo?", Gina pensou enquanto imaginava quando o seu lado teimoso havia começado a controlar o seu lado ciumento.  
  
- Que diabos você fazendo? – Rony disse sorrindo. – Ficar falando não adianta nada. É preciso partir para ação...  
  
- Quê? – Harry se virou para o amigo.  
  
- Que? – Hermione se virou também.  
  
- Quê? – Gina se virou. Aquilo estava começando a ficar cansativo.  
  
- Eu vou te arrumar uma namorada Harry... – ele coçou o queixo enquanto Harry sentia o estômago afundar. Até Hermione teve pena. Rony estava brincando com fogo. Gina virou para o irmão e disse categoricamente.  
  
- AH! NÃO VAI NÃO! – Hermione e Harry pensaram que finalmente a garota estava voltando a si e sendo razoável. Embora fosse colocar tudo a perder daquele jeito era mais tranqüilizador vê-la agindo de forma normal e não como uma louca. – Não vai mesmo Ronald. Não se eu puder evitar... – ela completou. E ela acreditou que tinha acabado de falar o que queria até que mais palavras saíram de sua boca involuntariamente. – Não se eu arranjar uma namorada para ele antes... – Hermione trocou um olhar com Harry. Aquilo estava chegando longe demais. O que quer que fosse aquele duelo Weasley de quem pode se intrometer mais na vida de Harry estava chegando ao limite. Então Harry ficou de pé e bufou.  
  
- Eu não quero que vocês me arranjem ninguém. Sabe, estou começando a pensar seriamente que talvez seja melhor eu ficar SOZINHO... – olhou sério para Gina e saiu de perto dos três amigos pisando firme. Hermione olhou para Gina e viu que os olhos da menina esboçaram uma tristeza enorme ao ouvir aquilo, mas seus lábios se moveram na direção do irmão.  
  
- Vamos ver quem arranja a melhor garota e se sai melhor nessa... – e saiu na direção oposta de Harry. Decididamente Hermione teria problemas para contornar aquela situação.  
  
Hermione não viu Harry e Gina durante todo o resto do dia. Só avistou os dois novamente na hora do jantar, mas não pareciam nem um pouco felizes. Estavam sentados lado a lado falando amenidades e o olhar dos dois parecia vazio. A morena deu graças a Deus que o namorado estava faminto e não tinha tocado no assunto de antes, ela imaginou se ele havia esquecido, já que Harry e Gina obviamente não tinham.  
  
Ao acabarem de jantar Hermione viu que os dois iam se levantar, então precisava ser rápida.  
  
- Será que vocês podem... – Harry e Gina olharam para ela. – Podem... Podem...  
  
- Podem o quê Mione? – Rony perguntou de boca cheia. Hermione apertou os lábios.  
  
- Podem levar uma carta para os meus pais hoje no corujal? – Harry franziu a testa. – É. Isso – ela disse satisfeita. – Eu queria que vocês fossem com a capa do Harry até lá e levassem a carta...  
  
- Hermione nós vimos seus pais ontem. Para quê mandar uma carta? – Rony disse com calda de pudim escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios. A namorada ignorou.  
  
- Tudo bem... – Harry respondeu seco e um tanto quanto carrancudo. – Me dê a carta quando chegarmos lá em cima...  
  
- Por quê tem que ser o Harry? Por quê não vamos nós dois? E por quê a Gina tem que ir? – Rony perguntou limpando a boca com a manga da camisa.  
  
- E por quê você tem que fazer tantas perguntas? – ela bufou e Rony se calou imediatamente.  
  
Quando os três chegaram na Sala Comunal Hermione escreveu qualquer coisa para os pais num pedaço de pergaminho, e então entregou este para Gina. Harry que vinha descendo a escada com a capa pendurada no braço olhou para Gina friamente.  
  
Então ele passou a capa por cima de sua cabeça e esperou Gina entrar debaixo desta com ele. Logo os dois passaram pelo buraco do retrato.  
  
Os dois seguiram o caminho pelos corredores até o Corujal em total silêncio. Quando lá chegaram a fraca luz da lua iluminava o aposento circular, e os ventos cortavam o ar fazendo um assovio fantasmagórico.  
  
Harry acendeu a varinha para procurarem por Pichitinho já que Edwiges provavelmente tinha saído para caçar, pois não havia nenhum lampejo branco nos poleiros. Gina finalmente encontrou a coruja que havia batizado, então, com certa dificuldade devido ao vôo ouriçado da pequenina ave cinza, ela finalmente conseguiu prender o bilhete de Hermione na pata do bichinho, que saiu voando noite a fora muito satisfeito e orgulhoso. Os dois observaram a manchinha cinza sumir no céu, e então Harry colocou a capa sobre si e novamente ergueu uma ponta, sugerindo que Gina entrasse ali com ele, mas a menina suspirou.  
  
- Pro quanto tempo você vai continuar mais sem falar comigo Harry? – perguntou tristemente. O rapaz a ignorou.  
  
– Ótimo. Se você não quer falar comigo eu também não vou pegar carona nessa capa com você... – ela disse num tom mais irritado e se dirigiu para a porta.  
  
- Ótimo. Boa sorte. Enfrente Filch sozinha então na volta... – ele disse antes de sumir embaixo da capa. Gina então viu a besteira que acabava de fazer.  
  
- Harry? – ela chamou a primeira vez. Não houve resposta. – Harry? – a segunda. Nada de novo. – Oh! Por Merlin! O que eu fui fazer? – ela cobriu o rosto e então se encolheu no chão, junto a uma das janelas enormes e chorou baixinho enquanto o vento fazia seus cabelos se espalharem em todas as direções.  
  
Foi então que ela sentiu um peso nos ombros. Pensou a princípio de tratar de Harry, mas não era o namorado.  
  
- Edwiges... – ela sorriu para a coruja branca, que agora lhe bicava carinhosamente as orelhas. No chão, um pequeno filhote de esquilo, sua caça da noite, aguardava a coruja começar seu banquete noturno. – Sou tão idiota Edwiges... – Gina começou a falar sem pensar. – Eu estraguei tudo com ele sabia? – o animal deu um pio fraquinho. – Acho que ele realmente ficou aborrecido com as minhas mancadas. Eu só não sabia o que falar para o Rony. Eu fiquei tão furiosa quando ele disse aquilo que eu quis acabar com ele, desafiá-lo. Mas acabei atingindo o Harry com isso... – Edwiges planou do ombro da menina até o chão e começou a destrinchar o esquilo de forma concentrada. Gina não achou a cena muito bonita então continuou a lamentar- se enquanto observava a lua lá fora. – Sabe quando a gente simplesmente estraga tudo?  
  
- Sei... – a voz masculina inconfundível fez com que ela se assustasse ao se virar e não ver ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo veio carregada de uma compreensão que a fez sentir um enorme alívio.  
  
- Harry... Você não tinha ido embora? – o rapaz sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela, retirando enfim a capa.  
  
- E você realmente pensou que eu ia te deixar assim? – Gina deu de ombros.  
  
- Eu não sei. Você pensou que eu ia deixar você também... – Harry suspirou.  
  
- Você não me pareceu se lembrar muito de que eu tinha alguém para deixar quando discutiu com o Rony hoje... – ela mordeu os lábios aflita.  
  
- Eu não sei o que me deu Harry...  
  
- Eu fiquei desapontado por você nem ao menos sentir ciúmes de mim... – Gina abaixou a cabeça.  
  
- Oh! Você pensou isso? É obvio que eu sinto. Sinto demais. Mas eu me descontrolei. Eu fiquei tão furiosa quando ele disse aquilo... – Harry sorriu.  
  
- Esta parte eu ouvi... – ela se surpreendeu. – Na verdade eu ouvi tudo o que disse agora. Bastante interessante. E como Edwiges está bastante ocupada para te responder, achei que eu deveria fazer isso por ela... – Gina sorriu.  
  
- Eu sinto muito Harry. Eu não sei mesmo o que foi que deu em mim. Eu só queria muito ter socado o meu irmão e achei que vencê-lo em seu próprio jogo seria uma boa idéia e... – Harry abriu um sorriso.  
  
- Espere um minuto. É genial... – Gina ficou séria.  
  
- Como assim? Você quer que eu te arranje outra namorada? – ela cruzou os braços, um pouco aborrecida, esperando uma explicação.  
  
- Exatamente. Se você se ocupar em fazer isso o Ron não vai poder encher a minha paciência, e, quando chegar a hora a gente pode contar que enquanto você me ajudava a conquistar a garota dos meus sonhos eu acabei descobrindo que ela era você... – Gina sorriu.  
  
- O que é o mais perto da absoluta verdade que poderemos chegar... – Harry respirou aliviado.  
  
- Então? – ele perguntou. – Estamos bem? – Gina se virou para ele e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry em resposta. Os dois ficaram alguns instantes assim, até que a menina falou:  
  
- Harry?  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Não precisamos mencionar a parte dos beijos não é? – o rapaz riu.  
  
- Não. Definitivamente não... – ele ficou em silêncio um segundo, então se lembrou. – Mas já que você mencionou isso... – Gina riu.  
  
- Eu estava imaginando quando você ia pedir... – disse beijando o namorado com paixão.  
  
Não passou muito tempo Pichitinho estava de volta com a carta amarrada nos pés. Os dois não entenderam nada. Gina então pegou o pergaminho, abriu e leu:  
  
Harry e Gina,  
  
Isso é para compensar por meu mau humor e comportamento de hoje! Espero que  
tenham se entendido. Aliás, antes que fiquem confusos; a carta que entreguei para vocês enviarem era para mim mesma, coloquei um feitiço para  
que ela voltasse para as minhas mãos. Eu precisava disso para que uma coruja viesse até mim e eu pudesse escrever a vocês. Pichitinho é bastante  
esperto, como eu supunha.  
  
Beijos.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry e Gina sorriram pela boa intenção da amiga e continuaram namorando por mais um bom tempo, afinal tinham bem mais do que patéticos e míseros dois minutos dessa vez.  
  
Os dois passaram cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade bem mais tarde. Tiraram a capa e Harry dobrou-a com cuidado, colocando no bolso das vestes. Harry e Gina sussurravam para evitar que acordassem alguém:  
  
- Eu estou feliz que você não esteja mais com raiva de mim Harry... – a voz dela perto do ouvido do rapaz fez os pensamentos sonolentos dele se tornarem ainda mais lentos.  
  
- É impossível ter raiva de você Gina... – ele disse devolvendo arrepios ao murmurar no ouvido da garota. Ela não agüentou e riu.  
  
Então ele segurou a mão dela na sua e trouxe-a para mais perto da lareira. No sofá, um emaranhado de almofadas pareceu extremamente convidativo de repente.  
  
Harry então colou os lábios nos de Gina, pressionando-os com força. A menina suspirou, retribuindo ao beijo com vontade.  
  
- Uhm... – ele gemeu quando ele encontrou o caminho para as costas dela por baixo das vestes e começou a acariciá-la ao longo da espinha. Harry sorriu satisfeito em meio ao beijo, orgulhoso do efeito que causava nela.  
  
Gina por sua vez passou a mão por dentro dos cabelos do rapaz, apertando-o contra si e sentiu o efeito que causava nele também, corando satisfeita. Ela deitou delicadamente no sofá, por sobre as mantas, e puxou Harry para si.  
  
- Você está ficando doida... – ele sussurrou, mas ela limitou-se a sorrir.  
  
- Então me cure... – ela falou com os lábios roçando na orelha dele. Harry cobriu o corpo da menina com o seu e continuou beijando Gina nos lábios, pescoço, orelhas, colo. Onde tinha pele descoberta ele roçava os lábios. Gina gemeu profundamente.  
  
Os dois continuaram a se agarrar por um tempo no sofá, ignorando os calombos que as almofadas formavam debaixo deles. Gina então descolou os lábios dos de Harry para respirar e o oxigênio fez com que ela voltasse a si:  
  
- Acho que não devemos fazer isso aqui Harry... – o garoto ia dizer alguma coisa, mas subitamente os dois ouviram um estalo e foram derrubados no chão.  
  
As almofadas tinham começado a se mover debaixo deles, fazendo com que os dois caíssem. Gina e Harry puxaram as varinhas assustados. Seria algum feitiço "antiamasso" que tinham colocado no sofá? Harry colocou-se na frente de Gina e os dois se viraram para o lugar de onde tinha vindo o estalo.  
  
- Eu concordo plenamente que não devam fazer isso aqui...  
  
- Carlinhos? – Harry e Gina disseram juntos, caindo para trás de susto ao ver o irmão mais velho de Gina controlando as almofadas. A cabeça flutuando dentro da lareira. 


	3. Água Mole em Pedra Dura

N/A: Bem, eu to realmente super enrolada essa semana, por isso não vou poder fazer uma nota de autora decente, agradecendo um por um aos que comentaram. Desculpem-me por isso. Agradeço muito a todos que estão lendo e aos reviews fofos e e-mails carinhosos de sempre (na próxima N/A vou tentar ser mais específica, prometo, mas creio que a postagem mais rápida do capítulo me redime, uma vez que teria que adiar a atualização se fosse montar uma N/A agradecendo um a um rs). Acabei de ajudar meu amor a betar uma parte significativa do capítulo 8 da fic dele e estou pregada, mas valeu muito à pena, tá muito tri. Eu adoro poder betar a fic do meu Álan, pois é uma das formas que eu posso agradecer o quanto ele é maravilhoso e perfeito comigo em todos os sentidos (eu te amo, amor!). Ah! Eu estou atualizando só esse "findi" pq "findi" passado atualizei "Ainda é Pouco...". Como sempre, espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem reviews. Bjims da Lú.  
  
Capítulo 3 – Água Mole em Pedra Dura...  
  
- Carlinhos o que é que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina ajeitando as vestes. Ela e Harry ainda estavam muito corados. Carlinhos deixou as almofadas caírem no chão.  
  
- Sou eu quem deve fazer as perguntas aqui maninha... – Gina cruzou os braços.  
  
- Você definitivamente não devia estar aqui... – o ruivo mais velho riu debochadamente.  
  
- E ao que me consta, muito menos você. Ainda mais se agarrando... Com ele... – apontou o dedo acusadoramente para Harry, que se esquivou indo para trás de Gina segurando a namorada pelos ombros.  
  
- Ora francamente Carlinhos. Até parece que você nunca agarrou sua namorada pelos cantos... Mamãe comentou sobre a sua fama de conquistador sabia? – o rapaz pareceu ficar um tanto quanto convencido.  
  
- E vocês por acaso têm se agarrado pelos cantos... – dirigiu-se a Harry.  
  
- Hã? Sim... Sempre que é possível nós... – Gina deu um pisão no pé de Harry e ele emendou. – Quer dizer. Não. Nunca. Nunca ao menos tínhamos nos beijado antes... – a ruiva dessa vez deu-lhe uma cutucada nas costelas. – Quer se decidir? – ele falou irritado para Gina.  
  
- O que o Harry quer dizer é que não fizemos nada demais... – Carlinhos sorriu enigmaticamente.  
  
- Não fizeram. Você disse bem. Mas pretendiam? – ele olhou novamente para Harry. Aquilo estava ficando decididamente irritante.  
  
- Ah! Pretendíamos sim, mas não aqui... – Carlinhos arregalou os olhos e Harry engoliu em seco. Ele definitivamente não era bom em respostas do gênero. – Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Digo, uma outra hora sim... – Carlinhos continuou olhando e Gina também parecia incrédula. – Um dia futuramente quem sabe? – a mesma expressão estampava agora o rosto dos irmãos. – Depois de casarmos? Nunca? Dá para repetir a pergunta? – Carlinhos riu com vontade e Gina e Harry se espantaram.  
  
- Você falou em casar Potter? – Harry meneou a cabeça ainda desconfiado. – É sério isso? – ele repetiu o gesto. – Você realmente ama a minha irmã? – de novo o gesto. – Pretende ficar com ela para sempre. – de novo. – Você é sempre assim articulado? – Harry ia repetir o gesto, mas então sacudiu negativamente.  
  
- É melhor ele não falar... – Gina disse em um tom jocoso. – Ele já falou demais...  
  
- Hey. Também não é assim... – os dois irmãos olharam sério para ele. – Está bem... – concordou contrariado. – Mas não é minha culpa se eu fui pego desprevenido...  
  
- Vocês estão namorando mesmo mana? – Gina sorriu.  
  
- Estamos Carlinhos. Estamos sim...  
  
- Puxa vida a mamãe e o papai vão pirar quando souberem e...  
  
- NÃO! – Gina e Harry responderam juntos.  
  
- Não o quê?  
  
- Não queremos contar ainda Carlinhos... – Gina falou num tom meio choroso, quase implorando.  
  
- Mas por quê?  
  
- É que queremos que fique em segredo. Pelo menos por enquanto entende? Nós temos muitos irmãos. E se todos começarem a fazer perguntas como você e o Harry for respondê-las...  
  
- Você vira viúva antes de casar maninha... – os três riram, mas de repente Harry parou se tocando.  
  
- Espera aí. O que você está insinuando? – os dois riram um pouco mais.  
  
- Você não vai contar vai? – Carlinhos sorriu.  
  
- Não vou não Gina. Para ninguém. Juro... – a garota sorriu. – Mas me prometa uma coisa: Tenha juízo está bem? – Harry coçou o alto da cabeça. – Tenha juízo os DOIS e vão dormir que já é tarde. Juízo. ESPECIALMENTE VOCÊ HEIN POTTER? – assim ele desapareceu nas chamas da lareira deixando o casal sozinho.  
  
- Ele fala como se fosse fácil dormir depois desse susto. E que diabos aconteceu com o "Harry"? – o garoto perguntou para Gina um pouco sem graça.  
  
- Acho que foi pelos ares. Provavelmente deve estar junto com o "pretendíamos"... – ela riu. – O que foi aquilo Harry? – o menino deu de ombros.  
  
- Sei lá. Acho que foi o medo de vocês Weasley e a fixação por chutar a parte baixa dos outros... – Gina gargalhou.  
  
- Ele não ia poder chutar você pela lareira Harry... – o rapaz sorriu.  
  
- É, mas isso não impediria que ele chutasse depois... – a menina riu de novo. – Boa noite Gina. Dorme bem... – ele deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele e já tinha subido dois degraus quando ela o chamou. - Hei... – ele se virou. – Você estava falando sério? – Harry franziu a testa.  
  
- Sobre pretender? – ele corou. – Não era exatamente sério. Eu só estava muito confuso e...  
  
- Não. Sobre ficar comigo para sempre. Sabe, casar? – Harry desceu os degraus de volta. E segurou o rosto de Gina entre as mãos.  
  
- Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida... – a ruiva abriu um lindo sorriso. – Se eu tenho certeza de alguma coisa é que quero você para sempre... – ela fechou os olhos e ele beijou-a de novo. – Agora, sobre o que o seu irmão sugeriu que pretendíamos... – Gina o empurrou rindo e deu- lhe um tapa leve de brincadeira no braço.  
  
- Você é impossível Harry Potter... – ela disse enquanto ele subia os degraus de dois em dois.  
  
- Eu sou. Mas você me ama... – ele disse antes de sumir na curva da escada.  
  
- Amo mesmo... – ela admitiu para si mesma enquanto subia em direção ao seu dormitório.  
  
O dia seguinte foi chuvoso, frio e cinzento, e Hermione teve que contornar diversas poças de lama para chegar às estufas e encontrar Gina, conforme a amiga havia lhe pedido durante o café da manhã, depois da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e da aula de Herbologia de Gina.  
  
- ah! Olá Hermione. Sua aula já acabou? – Gina perguntou enquanto desenvasava um brotinho de uma planta espinhosa.  
  
- Já sim. Hagrid nos mostrou Oraquis-Oralás... – Gina franziu a testa. – Sabe, Dodôs...  
  
- Ah!  
  
- É. E os bichos ficaram assustados com os idiotas da Sonserina e ficavam sumindo o tempo e formando nuvens de penas por todo o lado, até que Hagrid resolveu dispensar a classe para juntar os bichos. Harry e Rony ficaram lá com ele sabe, para ajudar... – Hermione explicou enquanto Gina descalçava as luvas de jardinagem e lavava as mãos e o rosto debaixo da torneira da estufa.  
  
- Prontinho. Podemos ir... – disse a ruiva pendurando seu avental no cabideiro.  
  
- Cadê o resto da turma Gina?  
  
- Ah! Eles já foram também. A professora Sprout me deixou ficar e trocar a Daisy de vaso. Ela já estava ficando grande para aquele vasinho mixuruca...  
  
- Daisy? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.  
  
- Daisy é a minha planta carnívora. Ela é tão doce e fofa... – Hermione torceu os lábios.  
  
- Ah! Sim! Imagino que seja... – disse Hermione imaginando que talvez Gina fosse o Hagrid d mundo botânico.  
  
- É sério. Elas podem parecer perigosas, mas só mordem se forem ameaçadas. Ou se estiverem com fome coitadinhas... – Hermione se esforçou em sorrir, mas mudou de assunto enquanto as duas atravessavam os jardins até o castelo.  
  
- O que você queria conversar comigo Gina? Você e Harry resolveram tudo não foi? Vocês pareciam de ótimo humor hoje de manhã... – Gina sorriu.  
  
- Resolvemos sim. Muito obrigada pela ajuda Hermione...  
  
- De nada. Você já fez o mesmo por mim, não se esqueça... – Gina sorriu.  
  
- Eu sei... – ela parou alguns minutos. – Bem o que eu queria era te contar que ontem à noite, depois que voltamos do corujal nós fomos flagrados nos agarrando no sofá da Sala Comunal pelo Carlinhos...  
  
- Quê? Como? Ah! Gina. Eu te disse para não se agarrar em lugares públicos, ou no caso, óbvios... – Hermione disse desanimada.  
  
- Mas era tarde. Como íamos saber? – Hermione ia abrir a boca, mas Gina emendou. – Não vem ao caso como. Mas acabou acontecendo. Carlinhos apareceu na lareira e eu e Harry envelhecemos uns dez anos de susto...  
  
- Eu imagino... – disse Hermione desviando de um dos fantasmas do castelo para as duas entrarem no Salão Principal.  
  
- E o que importa é que agora o meu irmão mais velho sabe, até que reagiu bem e... Ai! Brrrr... – Gina tremeu de frio ao ser atravessada pelo fantasma do qual Hermione havia desviado.  
  
- Desculpe senhorita... – gritou o fantasma antes de atravessar a parede. Gina apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
  
- Como eu ia dizendo... – Gina prosseguiu. – Ele reagiu bem e...  
  
- E você vai contar ao Rony? – Hermione perguntou com um sorriso aliviado nos lábios.  
  
- É claro que não – Gina disse como se fosse óbvio. – Eu só queria te dizer que mais uma pessoa sabe. E o mais importante... – ela se aproximou de Hermione para cochichar. – O que você acha que o Carlinhos estava fazendo àquela hora da noite fuçando a cabeça na nossa lareira? – Hermione franziu a testa.  
  
- É. Bem pensado... Não tinha examinado isso dessa forma Gina... É bem estranho mesmo... O que você acha? – Gina deu de ombros.  
  
- Eu não sei. Mas você acha que pode ter a ver com Ele? Sabe, Você-Sabe- Quem? Acha que Carlinhos pode estar vigiando a Sala Comunal? – Hermione sorriu.  
  
- Gina. É impossível se aparatar em Hogwarts. E com Dumbledore aqui Harry está cem por cento seguro. Fique tranqüila... – Gina assentiu. – Provavelmente Gui deve ter acessado a lareira de Hogwarts por engano. Eu já li algo sobre linhas de lareira cruzadas em "Tecnologia em Comunicações Mágicas". Foi um grande azar o de vocês estar ali na hora... – Gina concordou.  
  
- Bem pelo menos agora vocês não vão mais se agarrar em...  
  
- OLÁ RONY – Gina disse olhando para trás de Hermione, fazendo com que a amiga se calasse. – Olá Harry... – Rony se acomodou ao lado da namorada e Harry sentou perto de Gina.  
  
- O que você estava falando sobre agarra Hermione? – a morena olhou assustada para Gina. - Ela estava falando sobre como vocês estavam agarrando os Dodôs para ajudar Hagrid... – ela cutucou Harry de leve por baixo da mesa para que ele pudesse ajudar.  
  
- Ah! Sim! Muito estranho aquilo. Precisava ver como Hagrid ficou coitado... – Rony não conteve uma risada.  
  
- Os bichos se borraram eu acho, e com as penas que soltavam cada vez que fugiam Hagrid ficou tão coberto de penas que parecia o maior e mais gordo avestruz do mundo... – Gina sorriu.  
  
- Então foi divertido? – o irmão ficou enfezado.  
  
- Divertido? – ele esticou as mãos arranhadas de unhas e bicos. – Se eu estivesse de luvas seria sim... – resmungou, mas logo estava sorrindo de novo com a perspectiva do estômago ficar cheio, já que as travessas do almoço estavam aos poucos sendo preenchidas com comida.  
  
- Bem. Eu achei divertido... – disse Harry enquanto enchia o prato com algumas asas de galinha. Rony deu um muxoxo de boca cheia e um pouco de lentilha voou no olho de Neville, do outro lado da mesa.  
  
- É claro que você achou. Você estava de óculos e isso assustava os bichos, que partiam para cima de mim para me atacar e cagavam de medo no Hagrid... – Hermione fez uma expressão zangada, censurando o linguajar do namorado, que se calou contrariado.  
  
- Eu achei a aula interessante... – comentou Hermione. – Sabia que os trouxas acham que os Dodôs estão em extinção por eles sumirem repentinamente? – Gina fingiu parecer interessada. Rony rolou os olhos para Harry.  
  
- Que interessante Hermione. Onde você leu isso? – Gina tentou ser simpática, mas Hermione ficou desapontada.  
  
- Eu li em "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam" página trinta... Francamente vocês não leram o livro? – ela perguntou enquanto mexia com o garfo no prato. – Este livro é básico. Vocês precisam se preparar mais se quiserem ser...  
  
- E você Harry? – Rony interrompeu a namorada. – Já pensou sobre o que eu disse? – Harry deu de ombros.  
  
- Sobre os Dodôs? – Rony riu maldosamente.  
  
- Não cara. Sobre garotas... – Gina subitamente teve uma crise de tosse. Engasgou-se com um pedaço de galinha e não conseguia respirar.  
  
A garota se levantou da mesa e tossindo ainda levou algumas pancadinhas de Hermione nas costas. Harry arregalou os olhos para a cena, mas Rony não pareceu muito interessado.  
  
- Harry... – Hermione pediu ajuda. Harry se levantou e foi para trás da namorada. Então, segurou-a pela cintura com força e deu um tranco com as duas mãos unidas na boca do estômago da menina. O pedaço de frango pulou, e caiu em cima de Neville, que resmungou algo como ser sempre o alvo de comida voadora alheia identificada. - Você está bem? – Harry perguntou para Gina, que agora saía de um tom roxo para um azul cada vez mais claro.  
  
- Ela está ótima Harry... – Rony respondeu sem dar importância. – Ela sempre engasgou desde bebê...  
  
- Você fez uma bela manobra de Heimlich Harry... – Hermione elogiou enquanto Gina bebia um gole de suco.  
  
- Eu fiz o quê? – Mione sorriu.  
  
- É ele fez o quê? – Rony perguntou.  
  
- Bem, é o nome do que você acabou de fazer: uma manobra de salvamento para engasgos. É muito importante em primeiros socorros... – Rony abriu a boca abismado de a namorada ser uma enciclopédia ambulante.  
  
- Eu vi isso em um filme uma vez... – Harry deu de ombros. - Tinha um cara com uma máscara e roupa de velha e ele fazia isso em um outro cara que estava engasgado e daí a máscara dele caía... – ele sorriu enquanto se lembrava. - Mas eu não pude assistir o final, por que o Duda mudou o canal da TV para o Tele-catch... – Mione sorriu.  
  
- Eu acho que você viu "Uma Babá Quase Perfeita" Harry. Um dia vamos assistir todos juntos... – ela disse sorrindo para os três.  
  
- O que é tele-catch? – Rony perguntou curioso. Hermione bufou.  
  
- É uma idiotice que mostram na TV. Uma coisa bárbara de homens fingindo bater em homens, dando cadeiradas uns nos outros, pulando feito animais uns sobre os outros... – Rony abriu um sorriso.  
  
- Bem, sobre a "Babá não sei o quê" eu não sei, mas esse tal de Tele-catch parece bem divertido... – Hermione bufou de novo.  
  
- É parece bem divertido... – Rony encheu o peito. - Se você não tem cérebro... – Gina finalmente conseguiu refazer o fôlego para falar.  
  
- Meninas... - Rony resmungou e ignorou a irmã e voltou-se para Harry. – E então camarada? Preparado?  
  
- Para o quê Ron? Para a aula de Adivinhação? Tinha dever? – Rony deu uma piscadela.  
  
- Não. Preparado para a gatinha que eu vou te apresentar no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade? – Harry bufou.  
  
- Você não desiste... – Gina disse em tom irritado.  
  
- E daí? Você mesma disse que arranjaria alguém para o encalhado aí...  
  
- Hey... – Harry protestou e olhou para Gina.  
  
- Eu disse que arranjaria... – Harry olhou para ela, dando permissão para que ela falasse o que quisesse. – e eu já arranjei... – Rony, Hermione e Harry ficaram espantados. Harry um pouco menos, pois sabia o que Gina ia tentar fazer.  
  
- Arranjou é? – Rony perguntou incrédulo. Harry e Hermione resolveram não falar nada ou esboçar reação.  
  
- Arranjei... – ela desafiou.  
  
- E quem é? – Ron perguntou desafiando de volta.  
  
- Você vai saber na hora certa... – ela disse séria. – E nem insista, por que comigo não adianta bater que não vai furar... – ela piscou imperceptivelmente para Harry que sorriu disfarçadamente. Rony, porém não pareceu abalado.  
  
- Pois se você arranjou uma eu também arranjei... – disse em um tom superior. – Vamos ver quem leva a melhor nessa maninha... – disse no ouvido de Gina saiu da mesa deixando para trás um trio muito curioso. 


	4. Quem Com Ferro Fere

**N/A: Okay gente, sorry! Era para eu ter atualizado esse final de semana, mas eu realmente nem mexi no PC. Fiquei o final de semana totalmente "in love" com meu Álan curtindo uma espécie de "lua-de-mel"revigorante para nós dois. Bem, sendo assim, lá vai o capítulo com dois dias de atraso. E lá vão os agradecimentos de sempre a todos que estão lendo e aos que comentaram (como tinha prometido, 1 por 1): Amor, bem, tu é a razão de eu escrever a fic, e a minha inspiração. Preciso dizer mais? Te amo! Bjos. / Supercolllady: Bem muito obrigada pelo carinho pelas fics e os provérbios são propositais sim (e adorei alguém ter notado isso rs) e a idéia deles serem os títulos surgiu do nada, mas eu sou muito cuidadosa com títulos, sempre escolho com cuidado rs. Bjokas. / Kaká: Vc é fofa! Brigadão pelo carinho e no próximo vai ter mais romance e mais confusão rs. Bjims. / Carol: Mesma coisa de sempre: aguarde e confie. Te adoro! Bjims. / Ana: Brigada. Que bom que vc gostou. Qto ao tamanho, eu acabo padronizando pq a fic é curta, se eu fizer um maior desequilibra a história rs. Bjokas. / Brigadão a quem mandou e-mails: Anitinha (Geisa), Sothis, Gaby, Giovanna, Gabrielle... Se eu esqueci alguém que comentou o capítulo 3 me puxem as orelhas via mail. Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Bjims da Lú. OBS: Não sei se será possível atualizar no próximo findi, mas vou tentar acabar o cap 5 até lá, e para quem estranhou (com toda razão), o Carlinhos não estava à toa ali na lareira àquela hora, mas aguardem e confiem rs...**

**4 – Quem Com Ferro Fere...**

- Você não devia ter dito aquilo... – ela parou mais alguns segundos. – Não devia mesmo... – parou novamente. – Decididamente foi algo muito estúpido de se dizer...

- Argh! Eu não agüento mais você falando isso Mione... – Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos de Gina.

- Eu já mencionei que você não devia ter dito aquilo? – Harry se aproximou das duas e rolou os olhos.

- Só no último minuto? Ou desde ontem? – Gina sorriu vitoriosa, sentindo-se vingada. Hermione ignorou o que o amigo havia dito.

- Shh! Fale baixo. Tem gente estudando por aqui... – ela apontou para Neville, que estava com a cabeça enterrada em um livro, visivelmente estuporado de sono. Onde está o Rony? – a morena perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Ele disse que tinha algo importante para fazer antes do almoço, e a professora Trewlaney o segurou por mais alguns instantes depois da aula... – Gina e Mione fizeram uma careta.

- Agora que aquela tratante voltou resolveu implicar com o Rony também é? – Harry riu.

- Não se preocupe. Pelo olhar que ela me deu quando me pediu para sair e falar a sós com ele, provavelmente ela o está preparando para a minha morte horrível... – Gina deu um gemidinho preocupado e Harry olhou para a namorada. – Eu estou brincando, okay? Ela nunca acerta nada... – Gina pareceu descontrair o rosto por um instante, mas Harry prosseguiu. - Exceto sobre a volta de Volde... – Hermione tentou chutar ele por baixo da mesa para que ele se calasse, mas acabou acertando a canela de Neville, que estava dormindo próximo a eles.

- Ai... – o menino disse apertando a perna. Hermione se sentiu bastante culpada. – Já não basta todo mundo cuspir comida em mim? Agora me chutam... – ele resmungou pegando o livro e saiu mancando com ele debaixo do braço. Hermione suspirou.

- Hey! Nev... – ela disse alto, e ouviu alguns "shh". – Eu vou atrás dele pedir desculpas. Vejo vocês no almoço... – se levantou e levou consigo as suas anotações preciosas de Aritmancia. – Nev... – Harry e Gina acompanharam a amiga com os olhos, e ouviram a voz de Hermione chamar o amigo, e então sumir no corredor do lado de fora da biblioteca. Os dois então viraram um para o outro.

- Você também acha que eu não devia ter dito aquilo pro Rony Harry? – Gina perguntou disfarçadamente. Harry ia abrir a boca para responder, mas uma garota da Lufa-lufa estava parada ao lado deles olhando para o rapaz com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Pois não? – Harry perguntou quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que se seguiu.

- Eu sou Eleanora Branstone, mas pode me chamar de Ella... – Gina franziu a testa encarando a menina, que tinha cabelos pretos lisos e olhos muito azuis. – Eu estou no terceiro ano agora, e tenho autorização dos meus pais, e, portanto posso ir sim... – Harry ia perguntar, mas Gina foi mais rápida.

- Ir aonde? – Eleanora se virou para a garota ruiva e corou.

- É. Ir aonde? – Harry repetiu a pergunta.

- Bem, eu acho melhor eu não mencionar isso na frente da sua amiga... – gina sentiu as orelhas arderem.

- Eu e Harry não temos segredos... – a garota deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Se é assim. Então eu aceito o seu convite para irmos a Hogsmeade juntos no próximo final de semana... – Gina sentiu o queixo cair até o chão. Harry também estava tão surpreso quanto ela.

- Como? – Gina perguntou em um tom incrédulo. Um zumbido particularmente desagradável aumentando em sua cabeça.

- Me disseram que você tinha me achado muito bonita e que queria me convidar para um passeio em Hogsmeade, mas não sabia se eu poderia ir, tampouco sabia o meu nome... – Harry abriu a boca, mas Gina é quem falou.

- Então te disseram isso? – a outra menina confirmou. O zumbido aumentou e Gina olhou em volta para perceber se mais alguém estava ouvindo.

- Então, ELLA... – Gina prosseguiu. Harry estava notando algo errado na voz da namorada. – Quem DISSERAM? – a menina corou.

- Ah! Ginevra eu não posso falar... – Gina apertou os olhos.

- Pode me chamar de GINA... QUERIDA – Harry continuava mudo.

- Então? Nós vamos? – a menina se voltou para o rapaz. Gina deu um sorriso quase psicótico de tão assassino.

- Ele já vai com outra menina ELLA. Quem sabe na próxima não é? – a menina não pareceu muito desapontada.

- Então a gente pode combinar uma...

- Nós estávamos estudando ELLA – Gina enfatizou mais uma vez o nome da menina, irritada com a insistência da garota. O zumbido começou a estalar forte, fazendo com que Gina parecesse estar ouvindo vozes. – Se você nos dá licença... – a menina sorriu.

- Mas não há nenhum livro aí... – ela apontou para frente dos dois. – vocês estão estudando o quê? – Gina sorriu maniacamente.

- Telepatia... – a menina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Que interessante... Qual é a utilidade disso? – ela sorriu para Harry. Mas Gina respondeu.

- Nos comunicar com vacas, por exemplo...- a menina sorriu ainda mais.

- Uau! E vocês vão conseguir isso? – Gina gargalhou maldosamente.

- Sabe eu diria que sim nesse exato momento, e nem precisamos de telepatia... – Harry arregalou os olhos, mas a outra menina não pareceu entender.

- Será que eu também posso... – ela fez menção de se sentar, mas Gina praticamente a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Não. Não pode não QUERIDA. Sabe é magia avançada isso... Não queremos que a sua cabeça acabe explodindo pelos ares ou coisa assim não é Harry? Não seria uma coisa muito bonita de se assistir. Embora fosse algo que não vemos todos os dias não é? – ela cutucou o namorado por baixo da mesa, e Harry teve certeza de que pela cara da namorada a possibilidade dos miolos da outra garota se espalharem pela mesa não seria assim tão remota.

- É sim. Até outra hora... – ele disse num tom apressado. A menina então sorriu, mas antes de sair abaixou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Harry.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Gina sentiu o zumbido estalar mais alto e de repente se tornou um apito. Ela ouviu algo bem parecido com um trem se aproximar de si. Sua respiração foi se tornando entrecortada, cada vez mais rápida. O coração parecia que ia pular de dentro do peito. Batia com tanta força que podia quebrar uma costela. O sangue estava circulando tão depressa e tão quente dentro das veias que ela podia sentir o calor percorrer o seu corpo. Harry ficou parado observando a namorada um tanto quanto preocupado.

- Gina, você está bem? – ele arriscou.

- Hã? – ela perguntou tentando controlar a raiva que sentia. A voz dele parecia vir de muito longe e ecoava dentro de sua mente.

- Gina? – ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar mais. Silêncio total então. Sem mais apitos ou trens. O corpo dela se enregelou.

- Gina?

- Hã? Harry... – ela abriu os olhos e a boca para falar, mas então sentiu algo muito estranho. Suas pupilas se dilataram e então viraram nos olhos ficando fendidas como as de uma cobra. Harry ouviu ela sibilar algo.

- Gina?

- O Rony vai me pagar... – ela repetiu. Então ela se sentiu voltando ao normal. A raiva saiu dela e houve um momento em que ela achou que estava tudo bem, que tinha conseguido conter a vontade de se vingar. Mas aí o que ela estava sentindo escapou.

- Harry, não vou conseguir segurar... – ela murmurou assustada.

E então numa seqüência similar a um jogo de dominó, uma a uma as estantes de livros explodiram e caíram, derrubando a seguinte. Quando tudo acabou uma enorme nuvem de poeira cobria a biblioteca e os alunos. Madame Pince pareceu achar que tinha sido obra de Pirraça e expulsou todos de lá.

- Foi mal? – Gina disse um bocado sem graça para o namorado. Harry torceu os lábios para não rir.

- Bem, agora me parece que vão limpar a biblioteca finalmente. Adeus poeira. E que bom que o seu irmão não estava lá dentro, ou quem sabe os miolos deles não tivessem virado poeira também... – Gina suspirou.

– E você, pelo visto, ainda fala língua de cobra... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Eu falei língua de cobra? – Harry acenou com a cabeça. – Mas que droga... – Harry deu de ombros.

- Bem-vinda ao meu mundo... – ela olhou para o namorado, e então os dois apertaram os lábios e finalmente começaram a rir, não prendendo mais as gargalhadas que se seguiram até os dois estarem sentados na mesa do almoço.

- Então você falou língua de cobra? – Hermione perguntou num sussurro. Gina suspirou. – Mas falou mesmo? No duro? – Harry rolou os olhos. Os três estavam conversando na Sala Comunal após o almoço.

- Caramba Hermione se agora você vai criar o hábito de repetir as coisas mil vezes vai ficar muito demorado conversar com você... – Gina riu. Hermione deu um muxoxo.

- Vocês dois me fizeram parar de fazer os deveres de Aritmancia e deixar o Rony lá em cima sozinho para me contarem o que aconteceu na biblioteca, então eu preciso de detalhes... – Gina se esforçou para não retrucar.

- Eu vou precisar pesquisar sobre isso... – ela disse intrigada, então se lembrou. - Droga! A biblioteca vai demorar pelo menos alguns dias para poder ser usada de novo... – Harry torceu os lábios.

- Viu? Tudo tem um lado ruim. Não temos como fazer o ensaio de Poções, mas Hermione não pode descobrir o que foi que houve... – Hermione franziu a testa e Gina riu. – Tava bom demais para ser verdade... – ele lamentou.

- Então eu vou procurar ver o que aconteceu com a Gina e nesse meio tempo tente controlar os seus nervos... – Hermione disse para a outra menina ignorando as lamúrias de Harry.

- Então tente controlar o seu namorado. Ele está passando dos limites... – Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Eu disse que seria bem melhor vocês dois contarem tudo. Ainda está em tempo de... – Gina cruzou os braços.

- Está doida? Agora é que eu não conto mesmo, Mione. Quem ele pensa que é? Arranjando uma garota para o Harry assim. Colocando palavras na boca do Harry...

- Ele quer ganhar de você Gina... – Mione explicou trocando um olhar com Harry, na esperança de que o amigo mudasse de idéia e a ajudasse a convencer Gina.

- Pois ele está enganado. Quem vai ganhar dele sou eu. Eu vou arrumar o melhor encontro que Harry já teve na vida e o Ron vai ver só uma coisa...

- E o Harry vai sair com quem? – Hermione perguntou curiosa. Gina parou alguns instantes, e então sorriu.

- Aguarde e confie. Harry vai sair com a garota dos sonhos dele... – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e então resolveu voltar para o quarto e continuar a fazer os deveres e a obrigar Rony a fazer os dele.

- Er... Gina... – Harry sussurrou enquanto Hermione subia as escadas. A ruiva se voltou para ele.

- Você sabe que a garota dos meus sonhos é você né? – Gina assentiu. – Ah! Tá. Só para saber, que mal lhe pergunte... – ele começou aos poucos para não acabar com o bom humor repentino da namorada. - Se a garota dos meus sonhos é você, com quem eu vou sair? – Gina riu e rolou os olhos.

- É óbvio que comigo, Harry. Eu não vou deixar você sair com nenhuma Jezebel... – Harry franziu a testa.

- E como exatamente você vai fazer isso sem a gente se expor e todo mundo saber que estamos namorando? – Gina sorriu.

- Você vai sair com a garota dos seus sonhos meu querido. Uma menina maravilhosamente linda e MISTERIOSA... – Harry ficou surpreso.

- Gina, você está me dizendo que...

- Eu estou te dizendo que nós vamos sair juntos, mas que ninguém vai saber que eu sou eu, e você vai voltar apaixonado irremediavelmente e o Rony vai se rasgar de raiva... – ela riu.

- Mas Gina, como exatamente você vai estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? – ela apertou os olhos. – Por que o Rony obviamente vai querer espionar o encontro e vai querer que você esteja debaixo das vistas dele... – Gina piscou o olho para o namorado.

- Eu sei disso. Eu vou cuidar para que dê tudo certinho...

- E como exatamente você vai fazer isso? – ele perguntou curioso e ela riu.

- Uhm isso é para eu saber e você descobrir... – Harry sorriu de volta e, tomando aquilo como provocação, respondeu.

- Eu tenho minhas maneiras de descobrir isso sabia Ginevra? – Gina rolou os olhos mal humorada.

- Ai! Nunca me chame assim Harry. Mamãe e papai deviam estar bêbados quando me deram esse nome tosco... – Harry sorriu.

- Gina, você é linda. Não me importa se você se chamasse Espafregunda... Você ia ser linda de um jeito ou de outro... – ela sorriu dando o braço a torcer.

Logo Rony e Hermione desceram as escadas para irem para as aulas da tarde. O rapaz estava bastante carrancudo, provavelmente por que havia sido obrigado a fazer o dever de casa de adivinhação sem inventar catástrofes e trapacear, Harry adivinhou.

- Olá Harry – Rony disse colocando a mochila em cima da mesa. – Tarde Gina... – a garota acenou para o irmão. – Você soube o que aconteceu na biblioteca? – Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar com Hermione, que fez uma cara de inocente para que os amigos não pensassem que tinha sido ela a contar.

- Eu soube que ninguém se machucou... – ele emendou e Gina ficou um pouco aliviada. – E soube também que você recusou o convite da Eleanora Harry... – Gina bufou.

- Eu sabia que tinha sido você que tinha inventado essa história Ron... – Gina acusou o irmão. Hermione suspirou e então resolveu agir.

- Gina vamos andando que eu quero passar na sala da professora McGonagall antes de ir...

- Então vai indo Hermione. Eu quero ouvir o que o Rony vai falar disso... – a morena deu mais um suspiro resignado e Harry deu de ombros discretamente enquanto Rony esperava uma resposta do amigo.

- Deixa para lá... Eu espero vocês... – Hermione murmurou contrariada.

- É claro que eu armei tudo. A garota é perfeita pro Harry. Não consigo pensar em alguém melhor... Sabia que ela vai ser a nova apanhadora da Lufa-Lufa Harry? – ele acrescentou cutucando o amigo incomodamente nas costelas. Harry olhou para Hermione e os dois olharam para Gina, que não parecia mais estar afetada com os comentários do irmão. Hermione parecia estar esperando ver a mesma reação que Gina tinha tido na biblioteca, pois não tirava os olhos da amiga, bem como das estantes e prateleiras da Sala Comunal.

- E daí Ron? – Harry perguntou já irritado. O ruivo arregalou os olhos.

- E daí? Eu te arrumo um encontro com a garota e é assim que você agradece. Francamente Harry, se eu não fosse tão seu amigo ia começar a achar que você é alguma espécie de boiola como o Malfoy...

- Hey! Também não precisa ofender... – o amigo se defendeu.

- Então você recusou a garota por que? Só por que é burro? – Rony perguntou em tom superior e Gina sorriu.

- Não Roniquito. Ele recusou por que eu arrumei uma garota bem melhor do que aquela oferecida anencéfala que você arranjou... – a boca de Rony se abriu.

- Como assim?

- O Harry vai a Hogsmeade com a garota dos sonhos dele... – Gina respondeu vitoriosa. Rony riu debochadamente.

- Quem? A Murta Que Geme?

- Hey! Quer parar de me ofender? – Harry disse já aborrecido, mas foi ignorado pelos dois Weasley. Apenas Mione rolou os olhos em solidariedade.

- Claro que não. Não seja idiota Ronald. Ele vai com a garota dos sonhos dele. Eu não vou te dar mais pistas... – Rony riu.

- Eu imagino. E sendo o Harry o campeão dos pesadelos eu imagino a mocréia que você não arrumou... – Gina bufou.

- Será que eles não podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Hermione deu de ombros.

- Eu já desisti... – ela murmurou.

- Pois saiba Ronald Weasley que o Harry vai sair com aquela garota e aposto que ela é melhor do que a sua... – Rony abriu um sorriso irritante.

- Aposta é? – desafiou.

- Aposto... – Gina vociferou.

- Ótima idéia. Então, depois que ele sair com a baranga sonolenta ele vai sair com a Eleonora e vamos ver quem ele prefere... – ele disse sem a menor cerimônia. Gina ficou de boca aberta sem saber o que responder. Harry novamente deu de ombros. Mas Rony não deu atenção aos dois. – Vamos Hermione? Você tem que falar com a professora Minerva antes da aula e eu preciso avisar a Eleonora que ela terá um encontro com Harry muito em breve...

E assim Rony saiu, arrastando uma Hermione aparvalhada pela mão e deixando para trás um casal bastante contrariado.


	5. O Pior Cego

**N/A: Aí galera, mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando apesar da demora para atualizar. Não sei se quem estava lendo ainda está, mas mesmo demorando a postar em alguns momentos eu vou terminar a fic. Eu to com uma gripe daquelas e cheia de coisa para estudar, por isso serei breve: Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e que revisaram ou mandaram e-mail. Um grande beijo para todos (vcs todos são demais!). Como sempre, não posso deixar de agradecer em especial ao meu amor, Álan, pelo apoio e força. Sem ele não teria o capítulo 5, sem ele não teria mais a fic, sem ele eu não existiria... (Te amo amor!). OBS: Álan está super enrolado no trabalho e anda bastante atribulado por conta disso, por isso teve um pequeno bloqueio para terminar o capítulo 8 da fic dele, mas logo este estará terminado (a parte que já tem está imperdível). Bjims da Lú.**

**5 – O Pior Cego...**

- Eu ainda acho que isso não é uma boa idéia... – ele franziu a testa ainda em dúvida.

- Eu já te disse. Já fiz coisas muito mais mirabolantes para enganar a mamãe. Os gêmeos me ensinaram quase tudo o que sabem... – ela respondeu com uma calma irritante.

- Mas e se o Rony resolver chegar mais perto? – Gina rolou os olhos.

- Eu já te disse também. Eu tenho alguns truques na manga que vão mantê-lo longe de você e de sua garota perfeita... – Harry olhou para o lado e riu.

- E eu vou ter que andar de braços dados com isso aí então? – Gina sorriu.

Ao lado dos dois uma veste preta flutuava, parecia uma pessoa invisível coberta, já que não havia pés nem mãos e tampouco um rosto sob o capuz.

- Harry, o feitiço do corpo falso eu aprendi com os gêmeos no ano passado. Eles o faziam sob as cobertas para a mamãe pensar que estavam dormindo e saíam para negociar coisas com Mundungo e outros amigos do Dungo. Contanto que você segure a veste, e pareça entretido em uma conversa, o máximo que podem achar é que você tem uma namorada misteriosa, e isso é o que mais vai ser divertido... – Harry suspirou.

- É como sair com uma Dementadora Gina, se é que isso existe... – a garota riu.

- Não. Não é. Isso será se você sair com aquela Eleanora, daí ela vai ver o que é ter a alma sugada por uma "dementadora"... – Harry sorriu e segurou o queixo de Gina com as mãos.

- Eu diria que está com ciúmes senhorita Weasley... – Gina torceu os lábios.

- Não. Não estou... – mentiu descaradamente e Harry riu ainda mais. – Eu só estou cuidando do que é meu...

- Então eu sou seu?

- Você tem alguma dúvida disso?

- Suponho que seja melhor para a minha saúde que eu não tenha... – Gina baixou os olhos.

- Não diga isso Harry. Nem brincando. Eu nunca faria mal a você... – ele ergueu o rosto dela.

- Eu sei disso Gin. Eu sei. Vem cá... – ele abraçou a namorada pela cintura e roubou-lhe mais um beijo. Agora que Gina era monitora podia usar o banheiro privativo, e era lá que os dois estavam acertando os últimos detalhes para o encontro.

Os dois passaram alguns instantes se beijando. Quando retomaram o fôlego Gina tinha as bochechas coradas e uma sensação gostosa de tonteira invadia seu corpo. Harry sorriu satisfeito de vê-la sem autocontrole.

- Eu ainda acho que podíamos ficar a tarde inteira aqui. Está calor. Poderíamos tomar um banho gostoso nessa banheira... – arriscou.

- Eu vou adorar fazer isso. Mas hoje não. Hoje nós temos que mostrar para aquele metido do meu irmão que você vai ter o melhor encontro da sua vida... – Harry suspirou resignado.

- Tá bem então... Mas eu ainda acho que seria melhor se eu fosse com a Murta... – resmungou segurando as mangas das vestes da "garota invisível". – Olha para isso. É ridículo...

- Cuidado com o que fala. A Murta costuma visitar este banheiro. E eu creio que ela já saiba pelo menos que eu amo você, pois ela sempre faz a água do meu banho ficar gelada... – Harry riu. – E depois, não é ridículo Harry. Você vai ver. Eu fiz um feitiço para aumentar a barra das vestes, então não vai dar para perceber que ela não tem pés. E com essas luvas você nem vai notar que ela não tem mãos... – disse animada.

- Gina, isso aí é incorpóreo. É impossível eu não notar que ela não tenha pés, mãos e que não exista. Eu posso me distrair e de repente estar segurando o nada... – Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- De longe Rony não vai perceber. Acredite. Aquele ali só vê o que quer. É tapado demais e vai estar furioso demais para notar alguma coisa suspeita.

- Então me deixe recapitular tudo: Eu vou com ela até o **bar, pe**ço duas cervejas amanteigadas, que você irá se encarregar de flutuar até a boca da Dementadora aí. Depois devo fingir que estou me divertindo, rindo feito um panaca e segurando as luvas dela. Certo? – Gina confirmou. – Daí depois de algum tempo eu devo me aproximar do capuz dela e beijar o nada. Certo?

- Errado Harry... – Gina deu um muxoxo. – Eu Irei fazer com que o rosto dela também se aproxime do seu e os falsos braços também. Você vai ter que tomar bastante cuidado para não esmagar o corpo impalpável dela nesse momento. Não se empolgue demais... – Harry riu olhando para a figura encapuzada.

- Gina, acredite. Não teria nem como eu me animar com isso aí... Nem que eu quisesse... – Gina fez uma expressão doce.

- Ah! Vamos Harry. Por favor, se anime... – ela enroscou os dois braços em volta do pescoço do namorado. – Depois nós podemos vir aqui e dar um mergulho... – o rosto de Harry se iluminou em um sorriso.

- Você promete mesmo? – Gina acenou afirmativamente.

- Agora vamos... – disse ela se cobrindo com a capa de invisibilidade. – Vamos ver no mapa se a barra está limpa para sairmos... – os dois observaram o mapa do maroto, e então, vendo que estavam sozinhos, saíram para o corredor após Gina guardar o mapa com ela.

- Eu ainda não entendo por que você não podia ficar com a capa e este capuz. Assim, pelo menos eu poderia ter algo para apalpar... – ele reclamou.

- Depois você vai poder apalpar a vontade. Agora vamos... – Gina disse em um tom sério, de quem planejava uma grande batalha.

Harry saiu pelos portões da escola com a "Dementadora" a tiracolo. Gina ia ao seu lado, coberta cuidadosamente pela capa da invisibilidade.

Assim que os dois cruzaram os portões avistaram Rony. O ruivo estava parado ao lado de Hermione, esperando por Harry e a menina misteriosa. Gina conseguiu perceber o irmão antes mesmo que esse notasse a presença de Harry.

- Já volto... – ela sussurrou para o namorado. Harry se espantou um pouco, mas imaginou que ela ia fazer algo para livrá-lo de Rony. Então acompanhou com o olhar uma moita próxima se mexer bruscamente e a namorada sair de trás dela.

"Ótimo. Agora ela realmente se parece comigo. Saindo e entrando por baixo daquela capa...", pensou ele enquanto cuidava para não esmagar o braço feito de nada de sua acompanhante.

Quando Harry finalmente foi avistado por Rony, este fez a menção de se aproximar, mas Gina já estava parada atrás do irmão, e segurou-o pelo colarinho.

- Onde você pensa que vai Ronald? – Rony levou um susto tão grande que brecou o passo. Até mesmo Hermione, que estava ao lado do namorado, ficou assustada com a chegada surpresa da menina.

- De onde diabos você surgiu Gina? – ela ignorou a pergunta do irmão enquanto Harry passava diante deles, um pouco afastado.

- Eu estou aqui para me certificar de que você não vai atrapalhar o encontro do Harry... – Rony torceu os lábios. Hermione rolou os olhos, indignada com a competição dos dois irmãos.

- Eu não ia atrapalhar coisa nenhuma Ginevra... – disse em tom pausado e Gina bufou. – Eu apenas queria conhecer a menina... – Gina manteve o colarinho do irmão seguro.

- Acontece que a menina é tímida...

- Tímida... Ela é ou feia ou tem as pernas de pau... – Rony comentou apontando para o casal que andava de costas. – O Harry andando ao lado dessa menina toda coberta assim parece estar levando o seu "dementadorzinho" para passear Gina... – Hermione mordeu os lábios para não rir.

- Pois eu acho que eles fazem um lindo casal e não vai ser você quem vai estragar isso Rony... – ela soltou bruscamente o colarinho do irmão, que por ainda estar fazendo força para se soltar acabou caindo de quatro na grama.

- Vai almoçar Weasley? Eu sei que você é um miserável faminto, mas aposto que pode conseguir mais do que capim com o idiota daquele seu amigo gigante... – uma voz desagradavelmente arrastada inundou os ouvidos dos três.

- Cala essa boca Malfoy... – Hermione disse em um tom desdenhoso. Rony se ergueu novamente.

- Você ficava melhor de quatro Weasley... – Draco insistiu. Seus dois guarda-costas parados atrás de si olhando com uma expressão vaga para o trio.

- E você pelo jeito só consegue sobreviver de "três" não é? Ou você está levando os namoradinhos para passear? – Gina fez a observação e Rony e Hermione sorriram.

- Eu por acaso falei com você? – Draco mediu Gina com o olhar. A garota franziu a testa e colocou a mão na varinha dentro do bolso. Rony apertou os olhos e puxou a varinha. Foi a vez de Hermione segurar o namorado pelo colarinho.

- Rony... Não vale à pena... – ela disse monotonamente.

- Não preciso da sua defesa, sangue-ruim... – ele disse e Gina puxou a varinha também.

- Retire o que disse... – ela ordenou.

- Ai! Vocês dois... – Hermione resmungou resignada e também puxou a varinha. Draco fez o mesmo, e Crabbe e Goyle imitaram o protegido.

Os seis ficaram algum tempo se medindo. As varinhas em punho um apontando para o outro. Harry já ia longe com a falsa garota. Então, finalmente Hermione decidiu falar.

- Olha, essa situação é ridícula. O que nós vamos fazer? Estuporar uns aos outros? – os outros cinco não se mexeram. – Eu estou tirando a varinha de campo... – ela disse guardando a sua varinha no bolso das vestes.

- Tá bem. Eu acho que todo mundo aqui quer ir passear em Hogsmeade, afinal... – Rony resmungou, ao mesmo tempo em que guardava as varinhas. Crabbe e Goyle fizeram o mesmo.

Draco então afrouxou a guarda e se virou para a rua, avistando Harry à distância. Então sorrindo se virou para Gina.

- Pelo visto tem mais gente se divertindo com a namoradinha em Hogsmeade Weasley. O Potter finalmente trocou de namoradinha e arrumou alguém decente... Você deve estar se sentindo que nem o seu irmãozinho: Largada na grama pastando...

Na hora que Draco disse aquilo Gina não pensou muito. Sentiu a raiva subir e o sangue ferver nas veias. Retirou a varinha, que já estava guardada, do bolso para lançar nele a sua famosa azaração contra bicho papão, mas antes que pudesse chegar a executar o feitiço adequadamente, um lampejo amarelo saiu da ponta de sua varinha indo bater no rosto do sonserino. Ela não soube direito o que havia feito, mas obteve um estranho efeito: Draco agora jazia de quatro no chão, mastigando o capim com uma expressão vaga e ruminando-o como se fosse chiclete de bola.

Rony e Hermione se assustaram, mas instantaneamente começaram a rir dos relinchos que o loiro sonserino emitia. Crabbe e Goyle seguraram Draco e foram acudi-lo, tentando fazê-lo desempacar e assim ir até a enfermaria. Gina olhou a cena por alguns instantes, examinou a sua varinha, estranhando que não tivesse dito as palavras para que o feitiço ocorresse.

- Gina? – Hermione ainda tentou chamar a atenção da menina, mas esta saiu correndo e sumiu atrás de uma moita.

Rony e Hermione seguiram pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Afinal, não queriam ser pegos por terem transformado Draco em asno. Até por que, Rony e Hermione concluíram, talvez ninguém notasse a diferença.

Gina demorou um pouco para se recuperar. Ficou um tempo coberta pela capa, até refazer a respiração, e retomar o controle de seu corpo. A raiva havia subido ao sistema depressa demais novamente e ela definitivamente precisava aprender um modo de controlá-la.

Assim, saiu de seu esconderijo e andou depressa pela rua para ultrapassar Rony e Hermione e proteger o sucesso do encontro de Harry.

Este, por sua vez, já estava tomando seu terceiro chá no **bar blá blá. **Imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido com a namorada, que ainda não tinha voltado. Também não via sinal de Rony e Hermione, o que não poderia significar uma coisa boa.

- Gina? – ele arriscou sussurrar mais uma vez, ao sentir um arrepio em sua espinha. Já tinha tentado se comunicar com a namorada algumas vezes, sem obter resposta.

- Aqui... Desculpe a demora... – a voz da namorada sussurrou de volta, um pouco afobada pela corrida.

- Onde você esteve? – ele perguntou entre dentes.

- Tivemos um imprevisto...

- Imprevisto?

- Malfoy... – Harry franziu a testa, irritado.

- O que aquele asno fez dessa vez? – Gina mordeu o lábio inferior debaixo da capa.

- Assumiu a sua forma? – Harry se virou na direção da onde vinha a voz hesitante de Gina.

- Como assim Gina? – ela suspirou.

- Eu meio que sem querer transformei ele em burro. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Depois você me ajuda a entender o que houve. Vira esse rosto para lá e olha pra sua "garota". Rony e Mione estão vindo e vão passar aqui em frente... – Harry deu uma enorme gargalhada enquanto se virava para o capuz vazio à sua frente.

- Ele parece estar se divertindo. Eu só lembro de vê-lo rir assim lá na sala comunal, no dia em que a Gina transformou as minhas cuecas em calcinhas... – Rony murmurou para Hermione assim que passaram em frente a varanda do bar, onde Harry estava segurando as mãos enluvadas da menina nas suas. Mione suspirou. – Vamos ver mais de perto... – Rony disse animado.

Gina deu um sorrisinho maroto ao ver o irmão se aproximar, então tirou dos bolsos um frasco com aranhas.

"Sinto muito Ron... Mas você não vai querer chegar assim tão perto...", ela pensou enquanto despejava as aranhas, que tinham sido enfeitiçadas para traçarem um perímetro de segurança em volta do bar.

Assim que Rony viu a trilha de aranhas recuou. Hermione ainda tentou puxá-lo para mais perto. Queria confirmar qual feitiço havia sido feito para simular o encontro, uma vez que, conhecendo Gina muito bem, sabia que não havia nenhuma garota escondida sob a capa.

- Me-melhor ficarmos de lo-longe... – Rony gaguejou. Hermione franziu a testa, observou as aranhas e entendeu, mas não disse nada. – Não quero ver isso. O cara precisa de privacidade afinal... – deu uma desculpa. Hermione sorriu.

Harry então se inclinou para frente e beijou a sua garota imaginária. Gina sorriu ao ver a expressão curiosa no rosto do irmão. Havia sido o final perfeito para o encontro perfeito. Agora ela só precisava evitar que Harry saísse com a outra garota.

Quando não havia mais quase nenhum aluno nas ruas de Hogsmeade Harry e Gina foram até uma pequena travessa e então ela desfez o feitiço e a capa desmoronou no chão. Ela dobrou a veste guardou na mochila. Harry sorriu.

- Enfim sós... – ele disse segurando Gina pela cintura, enlaçando-a com os dois braços. – Não estava mais agüentando aquele monte de coisa nenhuma... – Gina sorriu de volta.

- Mas foi divertido... – ela disse em tom doce, fazendo com que Harry aproximasse o rosto do dela, os lábios entreabertos.

- É isso que eu sou para você, mocinha? Diversão? – ele continuou. Os lábios quase tocando os dela.

- Você é mais do que isso... – ela respondeu tonta.

- Você vai me contar como transformou o Malfoy em burro? – ele perguntou se afastando um pouco para provocá-la.

- Depois... – ela resmungou exigente, ficando nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo na boca. – Depois eu te dou a explicação que quiser... – beijou-o apaixonadamente. Ficaram alguns segundos se beijando, quando então sentiram que não estavam sozinhos.

- Espero que também tenha uma explicação para nos dar MANINHA...

- Oh oh – Harry e Gina disseram juntos enquanto eram estranhamente encarados por Fred e Jorge.


	6. Quem ri Por Último

**Nota da Autora: Bem, demorei em atualizar, mas to superenrolada estudando. To escrevendo estritamente quando sobra muito tempo livre, ou quando à vontade de escrever toma conta. Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e que mandaram e-mails ou deixaram reviews atenciosos. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Eu só consegui escrevê-lo graças ao meu amor, que sem querer (ou não), sempre acaba me deixando sem saída senão escrever e mimá-lo com isso. Eu te amo meu amor, e obrigada por não me deixar desistir de nada e por tornar reais os nossos sonhos que almejamos juntos. PS: E eu estou com saudade de ler sua fic e betar os seus capítulos, precisamos continuar de onde paramos no seu capítulo nove, amor... Bjos.**

**Nota do Dono da Autora: Minha vida tu sabe o quanto tu é importante para mim e nunca vai precisar agradecer pela realização dos sonhos, pois eu faço isto por mim tanto quanto eu faço por você. Não é mais possível para mim imaginar minha vida sem o seu sorriso nela e seus mimos são deliciosos sejam quais forem as formas que eles se mostram. Eu estou com bastantes dificuldades em como proceder com meu novo capítulo, mas com sua ajuda eu sei que ele logo vai estar disponível para você betar e os outros poderem ler. Muito obrigado por ser minha beta e muito obrigado por não me deixar desistir também. **

**6 – Quem Ri Por Último...**

- Eu posso saber que tipo de peça é essa Gininha? – Jorge se colocou à frente do irmão gêmeo.

Gina vislumbrou de relance no olhar de Harry que ele tinha pensado que talvez fosse melhor que eles assumissem que aquilo era uma grande peça, mas ela sabia que não seria capaz de enganar os mestres da enganação assim de improviso.

- É mesmo! Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Harry? – Fred se mexeu e deu dois passos à frente de Jorge e cutucou Harry acusadoramente no meio do peito, desequilibrando o rapaz.

- Vocês dois querem parar com isso? – Gina tomou as rédeas da situação, interpondo-se entre os dois irmãos e o namorado.

- Uhm... Não sei não. Você quer parar Jorge? – Fred perguntou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Eu não, maninho... – disse arregaçando as mangas da camisa enquanto o irmão agora afrouxava a gravata, sob um olhar abismado de Harry. – Depois de você...

- Muito obrigado pela honra... – respondeu Fred também arregaçando as mangas e olhando com cara de poucos amigos para o namorado da irmã. – Eu vou começar pelo Harry, e você pode começar pela Gina... – Harry franziu a testa. Tudo bem que eles quisessem tomar satisfações com ele e até mesmo lhe dar uma surra, mas na Gina ele não ia permitir.

Foi então que a coisa mais surpreendente aconteceu:

Jorge segurou Gina pelos ombros, e antes que Harry pudesse reagir Fred também fez o mesmo com ele e em menos de um segundo ele e Gina estavam sendo fervorosamente abraçados pelos dois irmãos.

- Trocamos agora? – Jorge perguntou enquanto Gina se debatia no abraço exagerado. Fred sorriu e jogou Harry pro lado, recebendo Gina no mesmo abraço apertado que Jorge agora dava em Harry.

- Finalmente vocês dois resolveram deixar de ser panacas... – Jorge disse sorrindo.

- É mesmo. Eu já estava começando a achar que você não era muito chegado no esporte, cunhadinho... – Harry abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Gina parecia atônita, ou o abraço havia lhe tirado de vez o ar dos pulmões.

- Vo-vocês não vão fazer nada? – Gina conseguiu perguntar depois de algum tempo encarando os sorrisos marotos dos irmãos.

- Fazer algo do tipo quebrar os óculos do Harry aqui... – Fred deu um tapa um pouco mais forte nas costas de Harry.

-...E quebrar a cara dele? – Jorge completou. Gina deu de ombros, como se aquela fosse ser a reação mais óbvia esperada dos irmãos. Harry também esperava por algo do gênero, mas deu graças a Deus por não precisar sair no tapa com os dois Weasley que mais gostava, fora Gina e Rony.

- Bem, maninha. Por mais que seja divertido bater em alguém, eu acho que dava mais vontade de bater em vocês dois antes do que agora... – Fred riu. – Não acha Jorge?

- Ah! Sem dúvida. Dava mais vontade de quebrar a cara do Harry quando ele corria atrás daquela metida à besta da Chang, sem dúvida...

- Ou quando ele começou a dar aqueles ataques de piti ano passado... – Gina deu de ombros.

- Ou quando ele começou a coçar as orelhas com o pé... – Jorge parou e sorriu. – ah! Isso foi você Fred, depois daquele doce que eu inventei... – o gêmeo sorriu e completou.

- Ou quando a gente achou que ele na verdade ele não era muito chegado a meninas e estivesse apaixonado pelo Roniquinho... – Gina e Harry fizeram uma careta.

- Obrigada pela confiança... – Harry finalmente disse algo, enquanto coçava o alto da cabeça. Gina sorriu.

- Então vocês não estão aborrecidos? – os dois abriram sorrisos.

- Gininha você finalmente desencalhou, depois de namorar aquele idiota pretensioso do Corner... – a ruiva fez uma cara feia.

- E está com o grande Harry Potter... – Harry rolou os olhos para cima.

- Os filhos de vocês vão ser os primeiros Weasley famosos em muito tempo...

- Com um casamento você vai limpar o nome da família... – Fred sorriu.

- Ou sujar ele de vez, caso o Harry aqui realmente não seja chegado... – Jorge deu um outro cutucão no cunhado.

- Hey... – Harry riu. – Eu acho que a situação em que eu fui pego com a sua irmã encerra essa questão... – Gina corou.

- Bem, eu acho que é melhor não nos lembrar que você estava agarrando a nossa irmã num beco escuro, Harry...

- Ah! Jorge, o cara mandou bem né? Quando foi que você conseguiu levar uma garota pro beco escuro? – Gina corou.

- Bem, depende do que você considerar como amasso...

- CALEM A BOCA! – Gina gritou antes que suas bochechas ficassem roxas.

- Então? Quando os pombinhos vão marcar o casório? – Fred implicou. Harry suspirou, mas Gina tomou a iniciativa.

- Não queremos que ninguém saiba disso ainda... – os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos.

- COMO ASSIM? – os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

- Não queremos... – Harry emendou, mas Gina pareceu que ia preferir explicar.

- Não queremos confusão, nem chamar atenção de ninguém...

- Então vocês fizeram bem em se agarrar no "bequinho escuro altamente secreto" aqui... – Fred ironizou.

- Ah! Sim a rua está fora dos lugares que classificamos como públicos mana... – Gina bufou.

- Vocês são piores que o Carlinhos...

- Ho ho... – os gêmeos repetiram o coro.

- Quer dizer que o mano velho já sabe disso? – Gina torceu os lábios desconcertada.

- Ele pegou a gente na Sala Comunal...

- SALA COMUNAL? – os dois disseram juntos mais uma vez.

- Por Merlin maninha! Por favor! E isso é por que vocês querem ser discretos? – Fred exclamou impressionado.

- Precisamos urgentemente te ensinar "de novo" o que é descrição, você não aprendeu nada conosco, francamente... – Jorge emendou.

- Ou quem sabe te passar a nossa listagem de lugares discretos para se agarrar em Hogwarts e Imediações... – Fred cogitou, mas logo mudou de idéia observando o semblante de Harry se animar. – Não, quem sabe no seu último ano...

- Não importa... – Gina disse irritada. – Jurem que não vão falar... – os dois se entreolharam.

- O que faz você pensar que manteríamos isso em segredo? – Eles disseram de forma pausada e cruel. Gina apertou os olhos.

- POR QUE SE NÃO FOSSE O MEU NAMORADO VOCÊS DOIS NÃO TINHAM A PORCARIA DA LOJA DE LOGROS E VOCÊS PODIAM APRENDER A MOSTRAR GRATIDÃO A QUEM AJUDOU VOCÊS TANTO... – Harry chegou a ficar sem voz. Os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos. Gina sorriu vitoriosa. – Vocês acham que namorados têm segredos um para o outro? E depois o Carlinhos prometeu também, vocês não vão querer ser os idiotas da história não é? – os gêmeos sorriram.

- Você é esperta. Nos convenceu... – Fred sorriu.

- Agora vão embora logo, ou vão se atrasar para a janta e podem desconfiar de vocês... – Jorge completou.

Os dois foram saindo.

- E Harry... – Fred chamou e Harry se virou. – sua braguilha está aberta... – o rapaz corou furiosamente e olhou para baixo e não viu nada. Gina puxou o namorado pelo braço, acenou para os irmãos e riu.

- Eu não acredito que você caiu nessa de novo... – ela disse divertida enquanto os dois voltavam para o castelo.

Quando os dois estrategicamente chegaram separados para o jantar Hermione estava com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Gina e Harry se entreolharam, mas antes que pudessem perguntar o que estava acontecendo de diferente perceberam o porquê da amiga estar daquele jeito ao olharem na direção em que ela estava olhando.

Rony estava sentado na mesa da Lufa-lufa ao lado de Eleanora Branstone, que parecia muito animada e sorridente. Gina olhou para Harry e para Hermione, que disfarçadamente rolou os olhos para baixo, um tanto quanto embaraçada. Harry suspirou fundo e Gina acompanhou o irmão se levantar da onde estava e voltar sorridente para perto da namorada.

- O jantar parece delicioso... – ele exclamou enquanto as travessas se enchiam de bolo de carne e purê de batatas com queijo. – Eu realmente adoro isso... – Hermione suspirou. Não era a hora de falar nos direitos dos elfos domésticos.

- Como foi o encontro? Divertiu-se Harry? – ele perguntou com a boca cheia de comida. Estava ignorando a expressão de curiosidade de Gina. Harry deu de ombros, mas Gina pisou-lhe o pé.

- Ele se divertiu como nunca antes havia se divertido. A garota que eu arranjei para ele é simplesmente perfeita, não é mesmo Harry? – o garoto ficou ainda alguns segundos calado, mas depois de novo cutucão respondeu prontamente.

- Ah! Sim. Claro. Foi bastante promissor... – de onde ele havia tirado aquele comentário Gina não imaginou, mas pela expressão que ela fez, Harry arriscou algo melhor. – Eu me diverti muito. Acho que vou me casar com ela... – disse em um tom duvidoso, como se estivesse tateando sobre o que dizer.

"Menos Harry!", Gina disse com um olhar fixo na direção do namorado. Hermione escondeu o rosto no guardanapo de pano para não rir. Mas Rony permaneceu impassível e irritantemente sorridente.

- Você vai mudar de idéia cara... – Gina bufou pelo tom autoconfiante do irmão, e então não agüentou mais.

- O que faz você pensar que aquela lambisgóia sem sal é melhor do que eu... – ops ato falho – do que a garota que eu escolhi para o Harry maninho... – Gina corrigiu a tempo e Rony sorriu.

- Gina você não sabe do que o Harry precisa. Ele precisa de emoção. Não ir tomar chá num barzinho idiota... – as bochechas da garota ficaram vermelhas e Hermione trocou um olhar alarmado com Harry.

- Ora, por favor, Ronald! O Harry precisa justamente de tranqüilidade. Ele já tem sofrido emoções fortes demais esse tempo todo. Francamente. E você estava espionando o Harry? – Rony sorriu calmamente, ao contrário do que Hermione e Harry esperavam, ele não estava com nenhum traço de impaciência e permanecia como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

- Maninha, sua intenção é boa. Mas você precisa aceitar que perdeu a aposta. Quem ri por último ri melhor. Harry vai ter uma surpresa tão grande nesse encontro que ele jamais vai querer saber de nenhuma garota na sua vida... – Gina sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias.

- RONALD WEALSEY VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA PATÉTICO E RIDÍCULO E VAI VER SÓ UMA COISA... – ela gritou apertando os olhos enquanto se levantava da mesa.

- Não vai comer? – Rony perguntou calmamente.

- EU PERDI O APETITE! – Gina respondeu ainda mais furiosa. Então jogou o guardanapo dentro do prato do irmão e saiu pisando firme. Rony permaneceu da mesma forma que estava. Harry olhou para Hermione, que entendeu que ele queria que ele fosse atrás da namorada.

- Eu já volto... – Hermione disse indo pelo caminho que a amiga tinha saído. Rony sorriu.

- Não demore meu bem... – o ruivo disse impassível, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Harry estava abobalhado.

- Vai comer isso? – Rony perguntou apontando para o último pedaço de bolo de carne na mesa. Harry sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. Também havia perdido o apetite e o estômago estava dando voltas pelo que o amigo havia acabado de falar.

- Ron? – ele finalmente tomou coragem de chamar o amigo.

- Sim? – Rony respondeu suavemente.

- Eu queria saber o que você... – Harry começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompido.

- Olá Rony. Harry... – era Eleanora. Harry sentiu o estômago afundar ainda mais.

- Olá... – o moreno respondeu desanimado e um silêncio incômodo se seguiu. - O jantar estava ótimo... – Harry emendou na falta do que falar. Ela concordou, acenando com a cabeça e Rony sorriu.

- Bem, já que estão se entendendo tão bem assim, vou deixá-los a sós. Vejo você mais tarde na sala comunal amigão... – Rony disse se retirando e dando lugar a Ella que se sentou à mesa ao lado de Harry, que começou imediatamente a pensar como ia se livrar da garota e como ia conseguir acalmar Gina depois.

Rony chegou na sala comunal e encontrou Hermione e Gina sentadas no sofá conversando. Gina aparentemente já estava mais calma, visto que tinha voltado a sua cor natural. O ruivo passou assoviando por elas, e quando já estava quase subindo as escadas para escovar os dentes Hermione fez a pergunta que Gina queria fazer:

- E o Harry?

- Bem, digamos que ele está ocupado. E que o meu amigo realmente tem talento para conquistador... – respondeu piscando o olho. Gina arregalou os olhos para Hermione.

- Co-como é? – Hermione gaguejou. Rony abriu de novo o maior sorriso que pôde.

- Bem, ele está agora lá embaixo no salão principal. E posso arriscar que pela forma que ele e Eleanora estão se dando bem, a menina que você acha que ele vai se casar vai acabar uma solteirona encalhada Gina... – ele disse antes de se virar. Gina bufou de raiva, e num rompante jogou um dos sapatos na cabeça do irmão.

- Ouch... – Rony reclamou levando a mão até o galo que crescia no meio de sua testa.

Hermione ficou assustada e foi ver o namorado, mas quando se lembrou de se virar para Gina só pôde ver a garota sair correndo, mancando com um sapato só, pelo buraco do retrato. Hermione tinha certeza de que Harry estava em sérios apuros agora e provavelmente Eleanora Branstone não veria a luz de outro dia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota da autora: Bem, vamos lá... Muito, mas MUITO tempo mesmo sem poder escrever, eu admito, podem me esfolar depois rs (E QUE SAUDADE!). Porém bons, mas MUITO bons motivos para isso: Eu me formei na faculdade, fiquei noiva em Janeiro, passei no meu concurso, me mudei e me casei... Tudo isso em menos de dois meses (e não, eu não estou grávida! Ainda... rs) e ainda estou em processo de adaptação... Daí realmente fica bastante puxado escrever fic trabalhando fora feito uma louca, sendo esposa, dona de casa e etc... Mas lá vai mais um, e nem sei quando sairá o próximo, e meu agora marido é, como sempre, meu "muso" inspirador e total incentivador desse projeto e de todos os outros (Te amo, amor! Obrigada por levar a louça sempre!). Obrigada pelos reviews de todos, e pelos e-mails carinhosos. Quem eu consegui responder pessoalmente tb obrigada, aos que eu não consegui, juro que foi pq realmente tô atolada até a alma de trabalho e tem mês que eu mal abro a caixa de e-mails, acumula milhões e eu nem sei por onde começar. Se eu esquecer alguém me puxem as orelhas. Os meus agradecimentos e carinho para os amigos: Ísis Sothis, Cami la, Luyza gaga, Gabi, Natália Parreira, Raquel, Brousire, Bruna Granger Potter, Mademoiselle Rouge, Arthurcadarn/Lemom, Anita Joyce Belice, Orla Potter, Paula Lírio, Yasmine Lupin, Carol Malfoy Potter, Aillen Daw e Jasmin Tuk, Paty Black e Yakiko Di-Lua Lovegood. Espero que gostem do capítulo e comentem... Bjims da Lú.**

7 – Nem tudo que reluz...

Gina desceu as escadas pulando os degraus. Ela estava vendo tudo em vermelho. Não estava muito preocupada com o plano agora, queria matar Eleanora só um pouco, e com sorte, muito.

Quando ela chegou ao salão principal Eleanora estava se despedindo de Harry. A súbita visão da outra garota dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de seu namorado fez com que ela momentaneamente quisesse mais satisfações da parte dele do que saciar seus instintos assassinos.

- Posso saber por acaso o que significa isso? - disse Gina, em um tom superior batendo com o sapato que sobrou, o qual ela havia tirado sabe se lá como em meio à descida, em cima da mesa. Harry deslizou o olhar para o chão por um segundo, e de relance notou a namorada só de meias, mas guardou a curiosidade quanto a isso para depois.

- Gina, eu não pude fazer nada! – suspirou – Nem mesmo comer sossegado – pensou tristemente enquanto via o último pedaço de pudim sumir, indicando o fim do horário do jantar - O Rony praticamente jogou a garota aqui como uma bomba e fugiu sorrateiramente... – continuou. Gina bufou, e uma mecha de cabelo ruivo esvoaçou em sua testa enquanto ela parecia contar até dez mentalmente para se acalmar.

- Eu não desconfio de você, Harry - o garoto sorriu triunfante. - Mas da sua capacidade de se safar desse tipo de situação eu realmente tenho que ter sérias dúvidas, meu amor... - Harry franziu a testa descontentemente.

- O que você quer dizer? – ele soou injustiçado. Gina bufou e sentou-se à mesa enquanto tentava se lembrar como fazer para conjurar o outro pé do sapato.

- O que eu ESTOU AFIRMANDO é que você não sabe como se safar desse tipo de situação constrangedora. E que se continuar assim o Rony vai continuar se achando o maior sabe-tudo do mundo e eu vou ter que azarar ele... – Harry sentou-se ao lado da namorada.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? – Gina apertou os lábios.

- O que eu queria ou o que eu esperava, Harry? – o rapaz deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz. Dá na mesma... – Gina sorriu maldosamente.

- Na-nã-nã... O que eu queria era que você lançasse a maldição do "ao contrário" nela e virasse aquela perua espevitada do avesso... – Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver a satisfação no rosto da namorada imaginando a cena grotesca de Eleanora com os órgãos internos do lado de fora, porém logo esta se dissipou e Gina prosseguiu. – E o que eu esperava era que, sei lá, você fingisse estar passando mal, com dor de barriga, todas essas desculpas esfarrapadas que os garotos estão carecas de dar para escaparem de nós garotas... – ele ficou calado.

- Desculpe te desapontar assim... – Gina percebeu pelo tom de Harry que ele realmente estava arrependido. Exageradamente arrependido. E ela sentiu que havia também exagerado. – E se serve de consolo, eu realmente estou com dor de barriga agora. Estou faminto... – Harry passou a massageou o estômago, e Gina segurou a mão dele carinhosamente.

- Vamos, Harry. Não foi nada... Peço desculpas também... – o menino sorriu com o canto dos lábios e Gina deu-lhe um leve beijo, ficando na ponta dos pés descalços.

- Agora vamos até a cozinha... – ela emendou. – Dobby vai lhe preparar um banquete, aposto. E no meio do caminho conversaremos sobre uma boa forma de nos vingarmos do Rony... – Harry sorriu.

- É... E você pode aproveitar e me explicar por que está sem sapatos... – Gina deu uma enorme gargalhada e os dois seguiram em direção à cozinha.

Enquanto isso Rony, que agora estava com uma expressão mal humorada, andava de um lado para o outro na sala comunal. Hermione fingia que lia um livro, mas na verdade já estava ficando tonta de tanto acompanhar disfarçadamente o namorado com os olhos.

- Você sabe o que foi que deu nela? – perguntou finalmente o ruivo esfregando o enorme galo que se formava em sua cabeça. Hermione rolou os olhos, colocando o livro de lado.

- Eu sei lá, Ron... Você e seus irmãos são um bando de esquisitos...

- Ouch! Essa doeu mesmo, Mione... – novamente os olhos da morena rolaram.

- Deve ter doído mesmo. Eu já disse que podia conjurar uma bolsa de gelo, mas você...

- Não! Estou falando sobre eu e meus irmãos sermos esquisitos...

- E o que tem isso demais? – Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

- O que tem isso? – Mione sacudiu a cabeça, sem entender - ISSO É A MAIOR CALÚNIA!

- Ah! Ronald! Faça-me um favor. Seus irmãos vivem arrumando encrenca naquela loja deles. Percy, que era o mais certo de vocês, mostrou-se o mais errado. Gui foi se meter em pirâmides, Carlinhos e os dragões eu nem vou comentar. Você é esta peste cabeça dura que todos sabem e a Gina com essa mania de esco... – Hermione parou a frase no meio. Não valia à pena trair o segredo dos amigos para ganhar a discussão. Rony apertou os olhos.

- O que a Gina tem mania de esconder, Mione? – a morena deu de ombros completamente embaraçada.

- Não era esconder o que eu ia dizer... – Hermione tentou consertar. Rony continuou olhando a namorada a espera de uma resposta convincente.

- Eu só quis dizer que a Gina esco... Digo, a Gina esco... escolhe demais as coisas... Ai! Rony! É isso. A Gina escolhe demais as coisas. É muito cheia de frescura pro meu gosto... – o ruivo não pareceu muito convencido.

- Se é o que você diz... Eu concordo pelo menos com o que você disse sobre os meninos...

- Viu só? Esquisitos. Es-qui-si-tos... – Hermione enfatizou para desagrado do namorado.

- Mas isso aí de eu ser teimoso é a maior calúnia de qualquer forma... Eu sempre dou razão a você – Hermione exalou forte o ar pelo nariz.

- O que você quiser Ronald...

- É sério Hermione... Assuma isso de uma vez. Eu sempre acabo dando razão para você...

- Porque você não quer se meter em encrencas. Não porque ache que eu esteja certa, Ron... – disse a morena com um sorrisinho cínico. Rony deixou o queixo cair.

- Que audácia a sua. Como se eu tivesse medo de você... – Hermione apertou os lábios.

- Ah! Quer dizer que você não tem medo, Rony?

- Não... – ele disse um pouco incerto.

- Nenhum medinho de mim, Ronald?

- Não... – respondeu um tanto quanto cabreiro.

- Você está me dizendo então que não tem o menor medo de me incomodar, chatear, magoar ou perturbar, mesmo Ronald Bilius Weasley? – Hermione perguntou séria encarando-o bem de perto. E foi aí que Rony vacilou e caiu como um patinho na armadilha.

- Não, Hermione Jane Granger... – ele não devia ter dito aquilo.

- Ótimo... – Hermione disse satisfeita recolhendo o livro sobre o sofá. – Consegui provar que você é teimoso... – o queixo de Rony caiu e ele ficou movendo os lábios sem conseguir articular as palavras.

- Mas, mas, mas... – gaguejou. – Isso foi trapaça, Mione... – a morena sorriu.

- Bem, se foi ou não eu não vou discutir, já que você vai TEIMAR que foi – enfatizou a palavra para desagrado de Rony. – E já que não tem mesmo medo de mim, não vai se importar em me dizer o que acha dos gorros que tricotei para os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts... – Rony ficou pálido.

- Eu... Eu... Eu...

- Você gagueja DEMAIS para quem é valente, Rony. E disfarça mal DEMAIS o que realmente está pensando. E eu estou com sono DEMAIS para conversarmos sobre essa sua gagueira e sobre o tom fantasmagórico da sua pele, mas acho que eu acabo de provar que você não só é teimoso DEMAIS, como também tem medo DEMAIS de mim, não estou certa? Nem tudo que reluz é ouro, sabia? Ou fui rápida DEMAIS? – ela sorriu e deu um beijo estalado de leve nos lábios entreabertos do ruivo, que ainda não havia conseguido articular uma resposta. – Boa noite... – ela disse em um tom cantarolado vitorioso, já no alto da escada para o dormitório.

Quando Rony saiu do estado catatônico, já era tarde.

- Hey! Mione. Não vale... Peraí. Qual era mesmo a pergunta? – ele foi resmungando pela escada, sem obter resposta.

Pouco tempo depois de entrarem na cozinha, Harry e Gina já estavam empanturrados de tanto comer. Os olhos do tamanho de pires de Dobby brilhavam de contentamento e alegria. Se havia algo que ele realmente adorava fazer era empanturrar Harry e companhia de comida e ser útil em geral.

- Harry Potter, senhor, aceita um pouco mais de pudim de claras? – Gina trocou um olhar com o namorado, que colocou a mão sobre o estômago dilatado. A menina sorriu e respondeu por ele.

- Melhor não, Dobby. Harry acabou de comer um boi inteiro... Olha só ele mal consegue abrir a boca... – Os olhos do elfo doméstico se apertaram em curiosidade.

- Deve ser para não deixar escapar os chifres... – a pequena criatura concluiu. - Dobby só não entende como o boi foi parar aí... – cutucou a barriga de Harry de leve, e o rapaz gemeu incomodado. – Dobby tem certeza de que Harry Potter comeu porco... Não será o focinho de tomada tentando sair, menina Wheezy? – Gina deu uma estrondosa gargalhada.

- Oh! Dobby! Sinto muito! Eu quis dizer que Harry estava cheio de comida até às orelhas...

Dobby olhou curiosamente para Harry, contonando-o para examiná-lo. Parecia não entender como o amigo podia ter comida dentro do ouvido. Gina abriu a boca para tentar explicar melhor, mas Harry impediu que Gina fosse mais literal, pois na verdade só iria piorar as coisas e ele precisava realmente se deitar para fazer a digestão.

- Obrigada Dobby... – os dois disseram em uníssono.

- Preciso me deitar... – Harry bocejou. Gina deu um muchocho baixinho enquanto os dois saíam da cozinha.

- Nem vem Harry Potter, você vai me ajudar a acabar com aquele débil mental do meu irmão...

Dobby ouviu a última frase de Gina de dentro da cozinha e deu de ombros, imaginando que a menina realmente falava diferente das pessoas normais.

Na volta para a sala Comunal, Harry e Gina caminhavam silenciosamente pelos corredores, tentando evitar um flagrante por Filch, Madame Norra, Snape ou mesmo Pirraça. Harry, que estava com o Mapa do Maroto no bolso, consultava-o esporadicamente, verificando se podiam seguir livres sem risco.

- Barra limpa... Ninguém está próximo a este corredor. A sala de Dumbledore fica ali adiante – ele apontou para a velha conhecida gárgula, enquanto guardava o mapa de volta no bolso das vestes – Podemos andar mais rápido agora, é só não fazermos muito barulho. Meu corpo está implorando pela cama... – Harry disse em tom baixo, puxando a mão de Gina.

- Ótimo... – disse com desânimo, antes de empacar. Harry demorou um segundo para notar o puxão.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou curioso. – Seu corpo implora por outra coisa? – perguntou em tom malicioso, puxando a namorada, mas seu braço ficou esticado no ar, a mão segura na dela. Gina bufou, exalando o ar vagarosamente. Parecia desapontada ou entediada.

- Ai Harry... Eu achei que fôssemos bolar um plano. Uma estratégia para tirar o sorriso da cara de trasgo do Rony... – Harry sorriu.

- Ah! É isso, então... – Gina fez um beicinho e acenou afirmativamente.

- Você anda ficando muito mimada, sabia, Gina Weasley? – a garota olhou para Harry com ar de superioridade.

- É para quem pode, sabia, Harry Potter? – o garoto sorriu, puxando a namorada pelo braço, e esta acabou cedendo desta vez.

- E será que eu posso? – perguntou ele aproximando seu rosto do dela. Gina entreabriu os lábios.

- Vejamos... – sussurrou a menina, causando arrepios ao namorado, que aproximou-se ainda mais, esperando consumar o beijo. – Não... – Gina disse rindo, enquanto empurrava Harry para o chão.

Harry caiu sentado e Gina correu. O fato de ainda estar descalça lhe dava a vantagem de uma corrida silenciosa. Harry seguiu atrás dela, tentando não fazer muito barulho.

Se ele tivesse checado o mapa novamente, veria que agora havia um pontinho, saindo da sala do Diretor, ou seja, se dirigido aos pontinhos nomeados como"Harry Potter" e "Gina Weasley". Mas Harry estava com o cérebro boiando em hormônios demais para pensar adequadamente.

- Você vai ver só uma coisa, Gina... – riu enquanto atirava os sapatos para um canto do corredor. Gina deu uma risadinha nervosa e estridente. Estava se divertindo com a brincadeira.

O pontinho estava descendo as escadas agora, enquanto Gina ria escorada na gárgula. Harry finalmente a alcançou.

- Peguei você – disse rindo enquanto enlaçava a cintura da menina e colava os lábios nos da namorada com toda a vontade.

- E parece que eu também peguei vocês... – disse um rapaz ruivo com cara de poucos amigos. Harry quase se engasgou com a língua de Gina, tal foi o susto.

Nesse momento, se houvesse hormônios de menos e cérebro de mais, os dois estariam vendo no mapa que os pontinhos "Harry Potter" e "Gina Weasley" estavam convergindo exatamente no mesmo ponto que o pontinho "Percy Weasley".


End file.
